Subiré al Infierno
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: El mundo ha caído en el caos; sin ser conscientes que son gobernados por oscuros seres, no solo por sus emociones negativas; hombre de la luna ha callado y los guardianes derrotados. Aun así caídos y dispersados, los guardianes buscan nuevos herederos que traigan el equilibrio al mundo.
1. Prefacio

**Titulo:** _Subiré al Infierno_

 **Universo / Fandom:** _How to Train Your Dragon & Rise of the Guardians & Tangled &Brave_

 **Resumen:** El mundo ha caído en el caos; sin ser conscientes que son gobernados por oscuros seres, no solo por sus emociones negativas; hombre de la luna ha callado y los guardianes derrotados. Aun así caídos y dispersados, los guardianes buscan nuevos herederos que traigan el equilibrio al mundo.

 **Pareja (s):** Hiccup/Jack (solo es la principal, las demás las iré organizando conforme avance la historia)

 **Clasificación / Géneros:** M. Drama/Aventura/Romance/Angustia

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi y/o Slash (y todo lo que se le ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que ya están advertidos). Posibles escenas con alto grado de violencia, contenido sexual y huso de vocabulario adulto. Si alguna parte de esto te molesta o incomoda es mejor que salgas ahora, sino, eres libre de leer bajo tu propio riesgo. (Aunque, seamos honestos, nadie le hace caso a esto muahahahaha)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivas marcas registradas y creadores. Solo me atribuyo el merito a la creación de esta historia que es enteramente de mi autoría. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Es solo una forma recreativa en la que quiero que todos podamos pasar un rato agradable de lectura n_n

Ah, lo olvidaba, estaré subiendo este fic simultáneamente en Fanfiction y Watpad. Así que si la leen en alguna de estas dos soy yo. Y si la leen en alguna otra página me avisan porque ¡ES PLAGIO!

 **Notas del Autor:**

¡EY! Ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que subí un fic nuevo. Y la verdad es que cada año subo uno que otro proyecto. Solo que, a diferencia de mis otros trabajos los cuales veía como un hobby, estos serán diferentes: ¡serán la epitome de mi trabajo como Ficker! Serán mi Gran Muralla, mi torre Eiffel y mi coliseo ¡TODO JUNTO!

Y es que he decidido ponerme a prueba. Con este, y cada uno de mis otros fics, voy por la meta de los 1.000 reviews. ¡Por favor apóyenme con sus preciados Reviews! Un review es parte de la alimentación balanceada de todo buen escritor n_n

Así que, señoras, señores, señoritas, señoritos y demás amantes de la lectura, si es la primera vez que leen algo mío prepárense para toda una montaña rusa emocional de la cual no bajaran en un buen rato… Y para los que ya me conocen y tienen experiencia con mis historias… Bueno, solo les diré: ¡agárrense de esa silla como si sus vidas dependieran de ello *inserte risa maléfica, rayos y música de fondo* n_n!

 _Prefacio_

-¡Cuidado!-Su advertencia llego apenas a tiempo para que su compañera pudiera evitar ser despedaza por aquella zarpa; pero aun así se llevo un feo corte en la frente-N-no podemos… Es imposible.

Sus manos se aferraban con desesperación a las riendas de su compañero; el plan se había ido al caño. Todo había sido una trampa. Rapunzel estaba inconsciente lejos de poder ser ayudada por sus amigos; Merida apenas podía defenderse de Mordu; y él apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Podía sentir el miedo impregnarse dentro de él como si fríos espinos envolvieran su corazón; dolía. Dolía demasiado, iba a… a… prefería-

-¡Ey Hicc´!-Frente a él, sobre la cabeza de Chimuelo, aterrizo su mejor amigo.

-¡Jack!-Lucia terrible; tenía un feo corte en la mejilla, un morado en la barbilla y su chaleco parecía estar manchado de sangre a un costado. Pero su expresión era tan alegre como de costumbre con su inigualable y burlesca sonrisa.

-¿Cómo la llevas?-Pregunto sonriente el espíritu de invierno.

-¿Yo? ¡Estas herido!-Salto El ojiverde señalando a la mancha de sangre del otro.

-¿Esto? No es nada, me preocupas mas tú…-Jack llevo su mano al rostro del joven vikingo y lo tomo por la barbilla-Luces terrible; vamos, sonríe un poco.

-¡Jack, fuimos emboscados tenemos que-

-Relájate-Susurro el espíritu del invierno, acercando su rostro hasta quedar solo a centímetros del castaño-No dejes que el miedo te invada…

-Pero, pero-

-Shh-Jack junto sus frentes al tiempo que clava sus ojos azules en las orbes esmeralda que eran los de Hiccup-Si te asustas, solo concéntrate en mi; ya te lo dije antes ¿no? Yo siempre seré tu-

Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas de repente; un grito desgarrador y una sonora carcajada se mesclaron en el aire cuando un hilo de sangre se escapo por la comisura de los labios de Jack, congelando su expresión y su sonrisa por la sorpresa mientras Hiccup miraba con horror la gran flecha negra que atravesaba el pecho del espíritu de invierno.

 **Notas Finales:**

Si ya se, es un poco dramático pero quería causar impacto ya empezando y así me aseguro su interés.

Pero no se preocupen, poco a poco se irán acostumbrando (lo cual no necesariamente tiene que ser bueno) MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ah lo olvidaba, este es mi primer fic de los Big Four, adoro la pareja de Hiccup y Jack y no pude resistirme a preparar un gran primer fic. Espero con gusto conocer nuevos lectores, y más si me apoyan con mi meta de los 1000 reviews n_n


	2. Un Mundo de Caos

**¡Felicis Festum!**

 **Hahahaha supongo que estarán felices por ver el primer capi antes de lo que dije, pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme a hacerlo… Ok lo confieso, ¡quiero más Reviews! Hahahaha aunque conseguí unos muy buenos solo con el prefacio, ¡gracias!**

 **Bueno os voy avisando, ¡esta será una historia lenta! Hahaha pero bueno ya me conocéis, no se preocupen el drama no comienza… Aun MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación.**

 _Capitulo 1:_

" _Un Mundo de Caos"_

La historia humana estaba llena de toda clase de eventos. Descubrimientos, inventos, desarrollo, evolución... y guerra. De hecho, para aquellos que miran la línea completa, todos los grandes eventos y sucesos que marcaron la historia estuvieron relacionados a la guerra. Ya fueran precediéndola o anunciándola. Siempre había grandes derrames de sangre.

 _-Desde el comienzo de la historia el hombre se había sentido movido por conquistar y dominar a los otros. Un deseo alojado en sus corazones del que nacen la codicia y el odio. Nunca han sido conscientes del verdadero origen de ese ser-_

El hombre de la luna era una presencia constante de la cual los humanos solo eran conscientes a medias. Todo gracias a que siempre optaba una postura de observador. Prefería mirar siempre y dejar que las personas eligieran su camino, aunque de vez en cuando les enviaba ayuda; solo la suficiente para encaminarlos en la dirección correcta. Y esa ayuda: eran sus guardianes.

Seres elegidos por él mismo para llevar a los humanos el espíritu que más pudieran necesitar. Eran inmortales, poderosos e invisibles a los ojos de aquellos que habían perdido el rumbo. No podía permitir que aquellos cuyas manos estaban manchadas siguieran destruyendo el mundo, o siguieran rigiéndolo. No. Lo que él buscaba era a aquellos cuyas mentes y corazones se mantenían limpios.

Por desgracia eran pocos los adultos que contaban con aquellas virtudes. Y eso era algo de lo que un ser se aprovechaba: Pitch Black. Un espíritu completamente opuesto a él. Mientras que Mim representaba a la luna brillante, fresca, pura y cambiante. El Coco, como también se hacía llamar, era un ser oscuro, que habitaba las sombras de los corazones y la mente y se manifestaba a través de los miedos provocando pesadillas y corrompiendo a la humanidad.

Aquel era el principal trabajo de sus guardianes: mantener a raya a Pitch. Siempre eran cuatro quienes lo representaban en la tierra. Actualmente poseía a los mejores que alguna vez hubo.

Santa Claus, guardián del asombro y espíritu de la navidad.

Bunnyman, guardián de la esperanza y espíritu de la pascua.

Toothiana el hada de los dientes, guardiana de los recuerdos, un espíritu infantil conocido por todos.

Y Meme, el hombre de arena, guardián de los sueños y protector del descanso de los niños.

Ellos habían vivido ya siglos y enfrentado al Coco, saliendo victoriosos. Dejando a Pitch tan reducido que nadie esperaba que volviera a levantarse de las sombras.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Habían transcurrido trescientos años desde la victoria contra Pitch. El mundo seguía su curso natural aunque no podía decirse que todo estuviera en calma. El continente se encontraba dividido por la guerra entre los distintos reinos queriendo hacerse con la mayor cantidad de tierras y dominar a los demás. Las islas pequeñas eran azotadas por las bestias salvajes y los espíritus pequeños no dejaban de deambular haciendo lo que querían.

- _Esto es…_ -Desde lugar Mim no dejaba de preocuparse. No era la primera vez que los hombres se dejaban arrastrar por sus deseos egoístas. Pero aun así, tenía un mal presentimiento. De todas formas no podía dejarse llevar, primero seguiría observando y viendo como se desarrollaba todo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mmmm…-Abajo, en el continente, el rey de uno de los reinos se sentaba a meditar en su trono.

Su castillo se encontraba en la cima de una gran colina en medio del bosque. Sus dominios se extendían más allá hasta las montañas del oeste y se encontraba en una precaria situación.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-Se pregunto llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Mi señor, ¿algo le preocupa?-De entre las sombras que inundaban el salón del trono asomo un hombre adulto, flaco, de larga barba blanca y facciones unidas como si no hubiera comido en días y la piel tan blanca que no parecía un hombre que vivía en tierras de bosque y cultivos.

-Que pregunta más estúpida, Kado-Respondió el rey. Suspiro y se apoyo completamente en el respaldo de su trono, desde donde observo al hombre. Su consejero más antiguo.

-Es verdad señor, mis disculpas-Dijo Kado-La presión de la guerra y los clanes debe de tenerle de lo mas de tenso. Pero no se preocupe, pronto los tendremos a nuestros pies no se preocupe.

-Sí, aja…-El rey solo asintió con hastió-Kado, ¿Qué noticias hay de la búsqueda?

-Ah, eso…-Por alguna razón la sonrisa adulante del consejero se borro de inmediato, claro que al tener el rostro entre su mano el rey no se dio cuenta-No hay nada milord, ni rastro alguno.

Ante esta última respuesta solo recibió un leve gruñido de inconformidad. El consejero hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse y dejar solo a su rey. Camino en silencio dejando el salón. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo no dejaba de acomodarse sus finas ropas y de pulir sus anillos; ordeno a una de las sirvientas que paso junto a él que llevaran la comida a sus aposentos.

Amaba el poder. Kado era un hombre muy astuto. Jamás destaco por su fuerza o habilidad, era un tipo enjuto y esmirriado. Pero lo que tenía en debilidad lo compensaba en codicia y ambición. Jamás había tenido miramientos en mentir, engañar y traicionar con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Llego a su habitación, casi tan grande como la del dueño del castillo, y fue directo a la ventana.

- _"Mío…_ -Pensó con ambición mientras paseaba sus ojos por los terrenos del castillo, por los muros, hacia el bosque y por los demás terrenos colindantes hasta perderse en la línea del horizonte entre las montañas- _Algún día, todo será mío"_

Porque todas aquellas tierras debían ser suyas, con sus riquezas y todo lo que hubiera sobre ellas. Porque ese era su sueño, siempre soñaba consigo mismo sentado en ese trono con todos los súbditos arrodilladlos a sus pies venerándolo como el amo y señor, como el gobernante de todo, como el rey. Y lo único que se interponía entre él y su objetivo, se encontraba siendo cazado como un animal.

-Lord Kado-Escucho como le llamaban desde el otro lado de la puerta-Le he traído su comida.

-Poco-Se dijo; por alguna razón sentía que su sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse-Solo un poco más.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Muy lejos de allí en un reino más al este, la noche se cernía silenciosa, profunda y despejada. Una brisa de aire recorría el bosque pero ni siquiera la oscuridad era suficiente para detener los esfuerzos de la guardia real. Esa noche, al igual que las anteriores, se hallaba inspeccionando todos los alrededores, cada árbol, cada camino cada choza, por humilde que fuera.

-¡Sargento!-Llamo el capitán de la guardia, montando su caballo a mitad del camino alzando una lámpara de aceite frente a él.

-Nada capitán, no hay rastro alguno-Informo el oficial regresando de entre los arbustos.

-Sigan buscando, su majestad el rey espera buenas noticias-

-¡Si señor!-Y de esa forma siguieron buscando.

Había pasado más de una semana de búsqueda infructuosa. Cada día aumentaba más la angustia de los soberanos de aquella tierra. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado no podían creer que la vida se empeñara en su contra como para pensar que su pequeña seria secuestrada.

Todo el reino, desde las mucamas hasta los cortesanos se sentían abatidos. Habían gozado solo unos días de la presencia de la pequeña princesa pero su ausencia les dolía como si hubiera sido una vida. No eran solo los guardias quienes buscaban, los hombres del pueblo también se habían unido a la búsqueda. Pero ni aun así había señales de la pequeña.

Habían revisado cada centímetro conocido, pero todos habían pasado por algo un lugar. Una colina de rocas demasiado altas y demasiado lisas para escalar, era tan poco probable que la princesa estuviera allí que nadie noto la cueva que había oculta tras las enredaderas, invisible a la vista. Cruzando ese estrecho pasaje se descubría que aquella colina era en realidad una especie de cono con un espacio considerable en su interior.

Y en su centro, erguida de la nada, una torre se alzaba diez metros del suelo. De piedra con una pequeña trampilla de madera en su base que serbia de entrada. No tenía ventana alguna, a excepción de la cima donde podía verse echa en madera una gran ventana que brillaba.

En su interior, una joven mujer alta, de abundante cabello negro rizado se dedicaba a torear animadamente mientras se miraba en el gran espejo ovalado con marco de madera que tenía en la sala. Mientras se examinaba las arrugas invisibles e imperfecciones imaginarias que solo ella, en su obsesión por la belleza, veía.

-…-Un pequeño ruido rompió su concentración. A través del reflejo dirigió su mirada a la cuna que había cerca de la chimenea. Era sencilla, de madera, con un mosquitero abierto.

-Ah, pequeña molestia-No estaba de humor para lidiar con un llanto así que se apresuro a ver que ocurría.

Allí sobre la suave colcha descansaba una pequeña. De un dulce rostro redondeado, mejillas inflas y unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, ahora ocultos ya que dormía. Pero lo más llamativo era su hermoso cabello rubio. Largo para una bebe, de delgadas hebras doradas como hilos de oro y que resplandecían ante la luz del fuego.

-Mi pequeño tesoro-A ella no le importaba la pequeña. Solo quería su cabello y ese mágico poder que poseía.

Había obtenido una nueva flor. Su llave para la eterna juventud había regresado. Ella era joven, vivas y disfrutaba de todos y cada uno de los placeres de la vida. Maldita sea su suerte que ahora debía cuidar de ese pequeño bulto de carne, no quería ser madre. Pero la vida eterna lo valía.

Y se aseguraría de jamás dejar que esa mocosa mimada abandonara su torre. Ella jamás dejaría de disfrutar de su juventud y esa princesa jamás disfrutara de la suya. Mejor sería que siguiera durmiendo. Que disfrutara de su sueño mientras aun pudiera. Pues ella se encargaría de aplastar cualquier otro que se atreviera a tener.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mim desvió su mirada de aquellas tierras, que los problemas políticos de los mortales los resolvieran quienes los causaban; aunque si le tenía un tanto preocupado aquella pequeña princesa, pero ya había enviado a alguien que se encargaría. El mundo giro y giro hasta que ahora sus ojos se posaron en tierras completamente diferentes. Aunque sería más preciso decir una pequeña tierra, una isla. Al norte de las tierras escandinavas.

Y la verdad era que la isla de Berk no estaba entre sus favoritas. Era un lugar duro, tosco y rustico. Su clima era despiadado, la tierra era áspera, sus costas indomables y sus habitantes eran todo lo anterior. Para resumirlo en una palabra: Vikingos. Pero Mim los comprendía. Vivian en condiciones casi extremas y debían hacer todo para sobrevivir. Pero eran gente necia y testaruda, enfrascada en sus costumbres arcaicas.

Solo seres así eran capaces de alojarse tan cerca de un nido de dragones. Criaturas magnificas, poderosas, rápidas, fieles e inteligentes. Pero los vikingos eran incapaces de ver aquello, ellos solo los cazaban y mataban sin pensar en el porqué estos los atacaban, sin notar la verdad que ocultaban. Pero lo que más le molestaba, era la forma en que criaban a sus hijos. Literalmente los privaban de su infancia. Desde pequeños los entrenaban para pelear, a manejar espadas o hachas enormes, jamás los dejaban jugar o correr. Pocos eran quienes se tomaban la molestia de pasar tiempo como familias.

-… mi pequeño Hicc´-Una madre en particular, y estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo, era su favorita. Una mujer adulta, diferente a las demás por su complexión delgada y agraciada, cosa en la que las mujeres vikingas no siempre destacaban. Y no solo por su figura diferenciaba.

Vale aclarar que Valka Hadock detestaba la violencia con cada fibra de su ser. Si bien podía ser muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía, no estaba en su naturaleza lastimar a los demás, sin importar quienes fueran… O lo que fuera. Por esa misma razón es que cada tarde, a pesar de su avanzado estado de gestación, se internaba en el bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva, un claro, al pie de Punta de Cuervo.

Allí era el lugar perfecto, solitario y apartado, con altos muros de roca que evitaban que vieran que ella, la esposa del jefe de la tribu, hacia: criar un dragón. O para ser más precisos, cuidar de un huevo de dragón. Ella no les odiaba, sabía que eran peligrosos, pero también sabía que había un camino mejor a matar o ser comido.

-Quiero que crezcas en un mundo mejor a este-Susurro, sentada en una roca, a su abultado estomago mientras se pasaba una mano con suavidad sintiendo una pequeña patadita; entonces noto como el huevo, dentro de una hoguera ardiente, se sacudía levemente-Ups, perdón. Que ambos puedan crecer en un mundo nuevo-Agrego sonriente arrojando un par de leños para mantener vivo el fuego.

Desvió los ojos del suelo y los dirigió al cielo. Las nubes grises empezaban a tornarse más oscuras y supo que ya era momento de regresar a casa. Era la esposa del jefe de una tribu vikinga, no era una mujer que se asustara fácilmente. Pero las noches eran peligrosas en Berk, y no solo por el clima helado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Aunque no era su asunto, Mim no podía dejar de sentir lástima por los humanos. Siempre en conflicto, siempre egoístas. Todo aquello a causa de su naturaleza que solo les llevaba al dolor, la pena y el sufrimiento. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que sufrían.

-¡Ey!-Odiaba esa época del año. El viento siempre se llevaba su puesto y después debía salir corriendo para atrapar la lona que le serbia como protección de la nieve que caía.

-¡Auch!-Los transeúntes debían tener cuidado donde pisaban o podían terminar resbalando con un charco congelado o alguna roca cubierta de escarcha.

Pero sin importar los tropiezos, las ventiscas y las frutas congeladas, que fuera de mañana, medio día, tarde o la más profunda noche, nadie era capaz de escucharlo. Esa sonora carcajada que no resaltaba más que susurro del viento. Nadie veía que las lonas de los puestos no salían volando esporádicamente, sino que eran jaladas por una mano que después las dejaba al viento; o que los charcos y las rocas eran tocados por un largo callado de madera antes de congelarse al instante.

-Mmmm, no funciona-Nadie notaba al joven sentado en la cornisa de la casa. Dejaba sus piernas colgando, su mano descansaba apoyada a un lado y la otra sostenía su cayado contra el hombro.

No importaba que hiciera. Si ayudaba a las personas o solo hacia travesuras infantiles. No existía diferencia: nadie lograba verlo. Ni la más mínima señal de notar su presencia. Ni un guiño, una vacilación, una duda. Se parase frente a quien lo hiciera siempre lo atravesaban como si fuera menos que la bruma o la niebla-¡Tsk!-Era frustrante.

De un salto despego dejando una fuerte y muy fría ventisca de nieve tras de sí. Aun no comprendía muy bien como era que lograba volar. Podía sentir como el viento lo elevaba y lo impulsaba; sin importar donde estuviera siempre lograba despegar sin problemas. Era como si el aire a su alrededor reaccionara a su voluntad. Era increíble.

Sentir su cabello agitarse al igual que su ropa. Ver las copas de los arboles, las cimas blancas de las montañas, el recorrido de los ríos o todo junto, desde lo alto del cielo más arriba de las nubes donde estas parecían solo algodón o un plano superior a la superficie terrestres.

¿Pero que importaba todo eso? De que le serbia ver todo aquello si no tenia nadie con quien compartirlo. Nadie a quien contarle los lugares increíbles que había visitado, los paisajes fantásticos que admiraba día a día con cada amanecer y atardecer. Ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez tuvo a alguien. No podía recordar nada antes de despertar en ese pozo congelado.

- _Tu nombre, es Jack Frost_ -Aquello fue lo primero que escucho jamás. O eso pensaba, al no haber hablado con nadie en tanto tiempo y al no recordar haberlo hecho alguna vez.

¿Quién era en realidad? ¿De dónde venía? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Para qué estaba allí?

No se creía filósofo ni aspiraba a serlo. Pero quería conocer la respuesta aquellas preguntas. Quería poder despertar sin preguntarse en donde estaba. Poder charlar con alguien. Reír con alguien de sus bromas. Poder participar de una guerra de bolas de nieve o simplemente poder comer en compañía.

Claro, él no necesitaba dormir, o comer. Era un espíritu. Y había conocido a otros más. Algunos agradables, otros gruñones, y algunos no muy sociables. Pero había una razón que lo diferenciaba de ellos: su razón. Todos tenían un motivo para estar allí. Algo por lo que trabajaban a pesar de no ser más visibles que él. Jack no tenía nada de eso. Él era como una simple hoja al viento.

Irónico pensamiento el que cruzo por su mente.

Pero no estaba muy alejado de la verdad. Solo debía seguir volando, creando nieve, heladas, ventiscas y nevadas allí a donde fuera.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Lo único que todos ignoraban era que las cosas, a pesar de lucir tan mal. Estaban a punto de cambiar, muy a su pesar, para peor. Bastante peor.

-Sí, si…-Los negros granos de arena se agitaban a su alrededor, como una fina corriente deslizándose entre sus dedos tomando forma de corceles, osos, búhos y criaturas desconocidas-Finalmente.

Después de tanto tiempo sus pesadillas finalmente estaban listas. Había costado mucho esfuerzo. Pero finalmente había dejado de depender únicamente del miedo y el temor de infantes. Ahora podía alimentarse del miedo de todos, adultos y ancianos. Incluso podía alimentar sus miedos y de esa forma hacerlos evolucionar. Cuando el corazón de los hombres se oscurecía con el temor solo intentaban evitarlo con su ambición, llenarlo con su egoísmo y eso solo causaba más miedo a su alrededor.

-Llego la hora…-Jamás había sentido tanto poder desde su Edad Oscura. Antes de la llegada de esos odiosos guardianes. Pero el Coco volvería a elevarse y extendería la sombra del miedo en los corazones humanos borrando todo rastro de su esperanza, de su capacidad de asombro, de soñar y oscureciendo sus recuerdos.

Las nubes ocultaron la luna y bajo su sombra, en mitad del bosque muerto la arena negra de pesadilla comenzó a extenderse en todas direcciones.

-Adiós, guardianes…-Pitch Black, había vuelto.

 _Continuara…_

 **¡YEIH! Capitulo uno subido antes de las fiestas, es mi regalo para todos n_n**

 **Pero no se preocupen, ¡para la primera semana de enero será el capi 2! Sin embargo no se confíen, pueden darme ánimos con sus Reviews, y no olviden su colaboración para mi alcancía de Reviews n_n recuerden, ¡son 1000!**

 **Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado este capi. Ahora me tocan mis vacaciones por navidad y a vosotros igual ¡COMED MUCHO! ¡BEBED MÁS! ¡Y DEJAD REVIEWS!**

 **¡Buon Natale! ¡Merikurisumasu! ¡Joyeux Noel! ¡Felicis Festum! ¡Kala Christougeme!**


	3. Hermanos

… **and a Happy New Year!**

 **Señores, señoritas, jóvenes e infantes ¡déjenme disfrutar mis primeras actualizaciones del año! (Perro: ¡VOLVI!) Ay dioses -_-U (Perro: Que bienvenida más fría… Más bien cuéntame que has hecho *lee lo que llevo a todos los fics* ¡PERO POR AMOR AL HADES QUE MIER- *Dardo K.O. al cuello*) Waoh, *rifle en mano* no tienen idea de cuánto tiempo espere para hacer eso.**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! El capi 2 listo, subido y como regalo de año nuevo…**

 **Oh he estado leyendo todos los fics de Big Four que tengo y la verdad me siento muy motivado con mis planes aquí jojojojo por cierto aun tardara un poco para la salida de los cuatro, solo tengan un poco mas de paciencia y disfruten de este capítulo.**

 _Capitulo 2:_

" _Hermanos"_

-¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup!-El gran jefe de la aldea se hallaba caminando molesto por las calles llamando a gritos a su hijo. Todo el que lo veía le abría el paso, cuando se enojaba no era alguien a quien querían molestar.

-Estoico, cálmate-Y la única persona capaz de detenerlo era su mujer. Que aun siendo menuda y delgada, no temía plantarle cara a su marido-¿Se puede saber que andas gritando a toda vos? Thor santísimo…

-¿Dónde está?-Exigió saber de inmediato con sus ojos fijos en su mujer que apenas se inmutaba ante esto. Jamás nadie diría que Valka Hadock era una mujer cobarde.

-Ya esta lo bastante crecido como para necesitar a su madre sobre él todo el día… O, a su padre-Agrego con mordacidad.

-No me provoques ahora mujer ¡y no lo defiendas!-Rebatió Estoico-Perdimos a cinco hombres en el ataque de anoche.

-Si dejaran de atacarlos ellos dejarían de hacerlo-Gruño Valka, provocando una vena saltante en la frente de su marido:

-No me salgas con eso otra vez mujer-Demando. Pero su dedo acusador fue apartado por un manotazo de su mujer:

-Bien; ¡ve, corre a que te maten y muere como un bárbaro!-Estallo-Pero mantén a nuestro hijo lejos de eso.

Y sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, dejando a su marido de muy mal humor y con la palabra en la boca. A su alrededor todos los aldeanos vikingos la miraban caminar con paso firme; no comprendían como una mujer así podía ser parte de su tribu. Su tamaño, bueno eso era pasable no todas las mujeres podían ser grandes y fornidas; el verdadero problema era su actitud.

-…y se la pasa diciendo que los dragones no son una amenaza-Como entonces, que Estoico andaba quejándose en el salón principal, acompañado de un tarro de cerveza y su mejor amigo: Bocón el Rudo-¿Puedes creer que aun no se canse de esa sandez?

-Es una mujer terca, algo que tienen en común-Comendo el herrero dando un largo trago a su bebida.

-Y no deja de involucrar a Hiccup con sus ideas-Prosiguió el pelirrojo.

-Una educación dividida, muy común en estos días-

-Hiccup ya es diferente de por sí, siempre lo ha sido; lo llevo a pescar y se pone, ¡a cazar trolls!-

-Los trolls existen-

-Siempre se desaparece-

-Podría trabajar como brujo con Gotti-

-… ¡y no sé a dónde diablos se va!-Grito estampando su tarro contra la mesa-Debería estar entrenando, haciéndose fuerte no por ahí-

-Estoico-Finalmente Bocón capto la atención de su jefe-Ambos sabemos que tú no tienes fe en ese muchacho; es débil, pequeño, torpe y con una boca demasiado grande.

-Pero es mi hijo Bocón-Rebatió el jefe-Se supone que algún día tomara mi lugar y guiara a la aldea.

-Sí, ¡directo a un precipicio!-Tercio el vikingo rubio; entonces soltó una gran carcajada antes de mirar seriamente a su mejor amigo -Escucha Estoico, Hiccup es un buen muchacho y es listo, pero no es un vikingo y mucho menos un jefe.

-¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué deje que Patón me desafié y tome mi lugar a la fuerza? ¡Eso jamás!

La verdad era que desde hacía años que todos en la aldea no hacia mas que mirar curiosos a su jefe. Como si esperaran que en algún momento declinara su puesto como jefe dado que no podía ofrecer un sucesor digno. El linaje Hadock estaba siendo cuestionado, una esposa desobediente y un hijo débil no era algo que un jefe debiera tener. Su esposa debía creer lo que él y su hijo debía ser el guerrero más grande.

-Hiccup apenas tiene quince años, déjalo estar y veamos cómo crece-Por su lado el herrero estaba del lado del joven vikingo. Estaba de acuerdo con la mayoría de la aldea, no creía que Hiccup pudiera llegar a convertirse en un verdadero vikingo jamás; podría trabajar como herrero en el futuro, eso estaría bien para alguien como él.

Después de todo, los dragones se lo comerían vivo de un bocado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Afh, afh…-Respiraba audiblemente por la boca intentando recuperar el aliento pero no podía parar, debía seguir moviéndose. Forzó sus débiles piernas a seguir andando mientras se sujetaba el costado, su vaso empezaba a doler a causa del cansancio. Siguió y siguió hasta que decidió ocultarse tras una roca a descansar. Apoyándose por completo en la piedra quedando su rostro apuntando hacia arriba.

No podía dejarse atrapar, hacerlo sería el fin. Pero estaba bien, estaba a poca distancia de su refugio, entonces podría relajarse. Cuando hubo recuperado el aliento suficiente se dispuso a irse, solo que cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo ver negro y un par de grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente.

-Thor santísimo-Estaba muerto. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba tirado en el suelo del bosque aplastado por el peso del dragón y mientras este le lamia toda la cara, cosa que solo hacía que riera a carcajadas mientras trataba de liberarse-¡Chimuelo! Ajajaja no, ¡ya basta! Chimuelo, me rindo, me rindo….

-¿Uhmmmg?-El dragón ceso en su ataque y le miro fijamente desde arriba, aun encima de él.

-A ver reptil sobre desarrollado, quítate de encima-Y, por supuesto, solo consiguió que Chimuelo solo terminara totalmente apoyado sobre con él con su cabeza en el pequeño y débil pecho del chico debajo suyo-Como no…-Aunque no le molestaba en absoluto sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su compañero sobre él, así que solo se quedo ahí tendido acariciando la cabeza de Chimuelo.

Estuvieron así un rato mas, ambos con los ojos cerrados; uno concentrado en la piel escamosa bajo sus manos y el otro en las caricias que recibía. Al menos hasta que las placas en la cabeza de Chimuelo, a las que Hiccup solía tratar de orejas, se levantaron como si captaran algo.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?-Pregunto el humano desde el suelo viendo a su compañero levantarse y mirando hacia los arboles-¿Alguien se acerca?-Estaban en medio del bosque y debían cuidar que ningún miembro de la aldea viera a Chimuelo. Pero el reptil solo se quito de encima del otro y se quedo a su lado-Entiendo.

Un segundo después Hiccup se encontraba atravesando el bosque sobre el lomo de Chimuelo, tenían prohibido volar a la luz del día pero aquello no era un problema, a ambos les gustaba correr. Unos minutos después llegaron al claro donde encontraron a Valka tocando una flauta:

-Hola mamá-Saludo el muchacho bajando del lomo del dragón a la vez que este también saludaba a su madre.

-¿Ya comieron?-Pregunto la mujer.

-Aja, fuimos a pescar…-En lo que el ojiverde bajo del lomo de Chimuelo este fue a echarse junto a la roca donde Valka estaba sentada. Hiccup hizo lo mismo, solo que se sentó apoyándose al costado de Chimuelo en lo mismo que su madre volvía a tocar la flauta.

Les gustaba estar así, en paz. En aquel claro donde nadie podría encontrarlos, el mismo que era un hogar y un refugio para ellos. Allí donde Valka encubo el huevo de chimuelo; a donde, solo unos días después de dar a luz, llevo a su hijo recién nacido a verlo eclosionar y conocer al pequeño bebe dragón. Desde entonces habían crecido juntos, eran los mejores amigos, eran hermanos.

Pero le aterraba pensar lo que pasaría si alguien llegaba a descubrirlos. Hiccup quedaría destrozado si algo le pasaba a Chimuelo, y ella si algo le pasaba a sus hijos.

-Estoico estuvo buscándote-Soltó de repente la mujer cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Hiccup no respondió nada, solo dejo su mirada decaída en el suelo; casi al momento sintió como su hermano le daba un cariñoso golpe con la cabeza.

-Quería que hoy practicara con Patán-Dijo el pequeño después de unos minutos sin apartar la mirada del punto en la nada. Valka no necesito escuchar más; su esposo siempre obligaba a su hijo a entrenar con los otros chicos de la aldea, y siempre regresaba lleno de toda clase de golpes y moratones en su cuerpo. Y con Patán mocoso siempre era peor-Pero conseguí mucho pescado, eso lo calmara cuando regrese-Agrego con una sonrisa poco convincente.

Aquella noche como todas dejaron a Chimuelo en el claro, Hiccup se fue con la mejilla algo húmeda a causa del lengüetazo de buenas noches que le dio su hermano. Fue suficiente para levantarle el ánimo, al menos lo suficiente hasta que regreso a casa; donde un furioso, y ebrio, jefe vikingo le esperaba.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La noche transcurría como normalmente lo hacía en la isla de Berk: silenciosa y fría. Lo suficiente como para que pequeños copos de nieve comenzara a caer. Un fuerte viento azoto los techos despertando en el proceso a una joven vikinga rubia y de ojos azules; con cuidado, y temiendo que se tratara de un ataque de dragones, bajo de su cama y sigilosamente camino hasta su ventana, hacha en mano. Lentamente quito el gancho del seguro y entreabrió la madera. No se veía nada más aparte de la nieve. Se arriesgo y abrió la ventana por completo: nada.

-Solo fue el viento-Se dijo para calmar su pulso. Pero, por alguna razón inexplicable, sintió de deseos de alzar la mirada y ver al cielo-Que raro…-Era noche de luna nueva, la tercera para ser precisos. Para ese momento ya debería empezar a notarse una delgada línea plateada que anunciara el inicio de un nuevo ciclo lunar, pero no, el cielo seguía tan oscuro como la noche anterior.

En fin, de seguro no era nada; así que dejo su hacha y regreso a dormir. Después de todo mañana le tocaba a ella entrenar con… Ah, mejor ni pensar en eso si no quería despertar de mal humor. Con ese último pensamiento se durmió, la noche se quedo silenciosa, la nieve cayó y el amanecer llego:

-¡Agh!-

-¡Arriba! ¡Eres un vikingo, un simple golpe así no fue nada!-Bramo Estoico desde el otro lado de la red que cubría la arena de entrenamiento.

-¡Eso es! ¡Es es mi hija!-A su lado Hofferson animaba a la rubia.

Abajo, en la arena, Astrid le dedicaba una mirada de suficiencia a su padre mientras Hiccup, su oponente, se levantaba y trataba de mantener su escudo entre su cuerpo y el hacha de la rubia. Aunque no era un esfuerzo que diera muchos frutos, de una patada ya volvía a estar tirado en el suelo y el pie de Astrid presionando el escudo contra su cuerpo se aseguraba de mantenerlo ahí.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!-Los ojos verdes de Hiccup se mantenían cerrados con fuerza mientras entregaba el combate.

-Como siempre…-Por su lado la vos de Astrid era aburrida, como si ya hubiera hecho aquello demasiadas veces en el pasado. Arriba en la red el padre de la chica y los demás jóvenes de la tribu celebraban una victoria más y Hiccup podía ver perfectamente el rostro enojado de su padre mirar en otra dirección. Se levanto con dificultad quedándose sentado con su cuerpo adolorido, entonces sintió como algo le golpeaba la cabeza: una bota.

-A ver si con eso despiertas, ¡tonto!-Mas adelante, cerca de la entrada a la arena y junto a Astrid, estaban los otros chicos. Brutacio, uno de los gemelos, fue quien le había lanzado el zapato apestoso-Y lávalo después de terminar con las armas…-Agrego haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas, a excepción de Astrid que ni se molestaba en mirar a Hiccup.

-Si si, lavare tu bota apestosa-Murmuro el pecoso poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su escudo. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar si su padre aun seguía arriba, solo se dio media vuelta y camino al almacén de la arena: los que perdían debían afilar y limpiar todas las armas. Y, esta vez, los zapatos del resto del grupo.

Esa tarde Hiccup estuvo encerrado en la armería sin ver a nadie; Bocón debía estar en su cabaña pasando la resaca de su ultima borrachera y los jóvenes debían de haber encontrado algo en que entretenerse porque no habían ido a molestarlo. Normalmente habría terminado pronto he ido con Chimuelo, pero no quería que su hermano viera el enorme moratón que tenía en su mejilla izquierda y el ojo, producto de la discusión con su padre la noche anterior. Y ahora se le habían sumado al torso los que le quedaron del entrenamiento:

-¿Hiccup?-No necesito voltearse. Segundos después vio como su madre se sentaba en una banca de madera del otro lado de la piedra donde afilaban las hachas.

-Hola ma´-Saludo aparentando tranquilidad. Pero noto como su madre no dejaba de mirarlo enojada. Aunque el enojo no era contra él-Déjalo, estoy bien-

-¡Ah! De todas las cosas tenías que heredar la terquedad de tu padre-Reclamo a nadie la mujer-Y mira como te ha dejado esa chiquilla…

-Está bien, solo fue una práctica-La verdad era, que sin importar que tan mal lo tratara: él no podía pensar mal de Astrid.

-Hijo, ¿Chimuelo alguna vez te ha lastimado?-Pregunto de repente Valka, descolocando por completo al ojiverde y haciendo que soltara la espada que estaba afilando:

-¡Pero claro que no!-Respondió de inmediato-Bueno, excepto la vez que me cayó encima, pero es porque nos quedamos dormidos en el claro…

-Exactamente-Atajo Valka antes de que su hijo empezara a parlotear sobre todas las veces que él y su hermano se habían lastimado por ser descuidados o estar jugando-Una persona que te quiera no te lastima ni te hace sufrir…

-Creo que exageras mama-Ante su comentario escucho como su madre empezaba a reír:

-A ver jovencito, veamos si me dices eso cuando te enamores-Le dijo-Pero escúchame bien, cuando lo hagas solo querrás que esa persona sea feliz y-

-Mamá esto es incomodo-Atajo, esta vez, Hiccup. Si algo tenían en común era que cuando alguno empezaba a soltar la lengua no habría forma de pararlo; claro, lo decían del otro pero jamás lo admitían sobre sí mismos.

-Está bien, está bien-Dijo mientras se contenía las carcajadas-Ahora recoge esto, nadie notara que no has terminado, y vamos con tú hermano que debe estar aburrido.

No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo por convencerlo, Hiccup prefería mil veces ir a jugar con Chimuelo que quedarse a hacer cualquier otra cosa en el pueblo. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban caminando por las calles, recientemente cubiertas de nieve, de la aldea. De seguro Chimuelo debía estar en su roca respirando fuego sobre esta continuamente para mantenerla caliente. Mientras pensaba en eso pudo escuchar ruido proveniente de la plaza principal:

-¿Ahora qué están haciendo?-Pregunto Valka con hastió en su tono. En una tribu vikinga no era raro que sus miembros pelearan, ya fuera por diversión o por pleitos, pero Valka siempre abogaba por la paz. Aun entre los barbaros de su pueblo-Cariño adelántate con Chimuelo, iré cuando calme esto…

-Si mamá-Sabia que era mejor irse antes de que su madre empezara a gritarles a todos los presentes en la plaza.

Una vez fuera del pueblo se interno en el bosque. Se conocía el camino a punta de cuervo de memoria, aunque ahora a causa de toda la nieve debía caminar con más cuidado. Sus reflejos no eran exactamente muy afinados que pudiera decirse y no tenía muchas ganas de tragar lodo con nieve. Pero, más que preocupado por sus pies, desde hacía rato que sentía un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca, como si lo observaran.

Miro a su alrededor pero no había nada, a excepción de algún animal salvaje que paso corriendo entre los arbustos; tal vez un jabalí o un conejo. Quiso retomar su camino pero escucho un golpe seco y todo se volvió negro. Más allá, Chimuelo agito sus orejas y miro a su alrededor. ¿Cuándo llegaría su hermano?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¿Mmm?-Había estado a punto de acertarle una flecha al gaznate al cerdo que tenía planeado convertir en su cena pero un cosquilleo en la nuca le hizo girarse de inmediato y mirar a todos lados alerta. ¿Acaso la estaban siguiendo? No, eso era imposible nadie se adentraba tanto en el bosque-Fue imaginación…

Pero aunque intentara convencerse diciéndolo en voz alta no lograba hacerlo. Era una sensación extraña y la olvido esa misma noche mientras encendía fuego para cocinar el pescado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Ufff…-

-¿…?-La pequeña rubia, con el cabello casi tan largo como ella de alta, se estremeció y dejo su libro a un lado antes de fijarse en que su pequeña mascota la miraba confundida.

-Oh, no te preocupes Pascal-Le dijo tomándolo entre sus manos y poniéndolo sobre su cabeza-Solo fue un escalofrió…-Explico. Pascal la miro y apunto con su cola a la ventana-Oh, no. Está bien, no hay nada ahí afuera-Aunque intentaba sonar confiada su vos salía un tanto insegura-Estamos seguros, nada nos pasara mientras estemos en la torre.

El pequeño camaleón solo reviro los ojos antes de pararse en el hombro de su dueña y mirar el libro que ella leía.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Waoh!-Jack Frost se irguió de inmediato quedando sentado en la rama donde había estado descansando. Él era el espíritu del invierno, su propio cuerpo estaba a una temperatura muy baja y prácticamente todo lo que tocaba se congelaba. Era ridículo pensar que él sintiera frio.

Pero ahí estaba, con sus nervios vibrando a causa de un escalofrió repentino que le recorrió toda la espalda. Miro a su alrededor, pero la gente de la plaza seguía su camino tranquilamente. En sus abrigos y bufandas para resguardarse del clima, algunos cargando sus compras para la cena, pero nadie parecía particularmente asustado por el frio. Estaba seguro de algo, no había sido su imaginación. Él no le temía a nada, y nada era capaz de captar su presencia.

Casi como si el universo quisiera confirmarle sus sospechas, vio como algo se movía entre las nubes. Estaba lejos pero alcanzaba a distinguir una forma nube oscura que se iba haciendo cada vez más larga. Entrecerró los parpados y forzó un poco más la vista:

-¿Ese es…-No era una nube, era un objeto grande jalado en el aire que dejaba tras de sí una estela de humo-Norte?-

¿Cómo era posible? Apenas estaban a julio, aunque el frio en Alaska no ayudaba. Y estaba muy lejos del polo, ese era su mal presentimiento, algo había pasado; algo muy malo como para que ahora Norte estuviera luchando por mantener su trineo en el aire, o al menos no estrellarse tan duro contra el suelo.

-Ah, esto lo tengo que ver…-Y definitivamente lo haría. Justo a tiempo, la verdad ya empezaba a aburrirse lanzarle nieve encima a las parejitas acarameladas.

 _Continuara…_

 **Saben, por ahí una querida amiga casi me mata por meter mucho drama así de entrada en el prefacio; Bueno mejor vallan preparando las horquillas/guillotina/horca/hoguera/ancla o lo que prefieran porque de aquí en adelante empieza lo bueno…**

 **Perro: viniendo de ti, eso es bastante aterrador.**

 **Yo: Lo dice el que come alacranes para el desayuno.**

 **Perro: ¡No te metas con mi dieta!**

 **Volviendo al tema antes de que aliento de insecto me interrumpiera… Que opinan del ritmo de la historia? Digo, se que dije que sería una historia lenta, pero creen que voy MUY lento o está bien así? Que opinan de la relación de Hic y Chimuelo? Y de Valka? Que otro miembro de los big four les gustaría conocer primero? Algún personaje que quieran que haga aparición especial? Les digo desde ahora, este será un universo grande! Habra mucho de dreamworks por aquí hahaha**

 **Por ahora me despido y les pido que me dejen su opinión. Recuerden que voy por los mil Reviews!**


	4. Huidas

**¡ASI ES SEÑORES! Y señoritas claro… ¡HOY ES DIA DE ACTUALISACIONES!**

 **¡Y…! Si hacemos un pequeño conteo, es solo un par de semanas de semanas después de mi última actualización. Me siento muy satisfecho con cada capítulo y me muero por leer sus opiniones, ya saben; saber que opinan, que les gustaría ver, que puedo mejorar… Todo eso**

 **Perro: Y Reviews dejar… muy importantes los Reviews ser.**

 **Ok maestro Yoda, tranquilo… Ve a buscar algún joven para enseñarle el lado bueno…**

 **Sin más distracciones los dejo para que disfruten de un nuevo capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 3:_

" _Huidas"_

En toda su vida, como espíritu, Jack pocas veces había visto el trineo de Santa. Pero siempre era el mismo montón de madera típico y aburrido jalado por ocho, por lo general muy malhumorados, renos. Aun así no pudo contener un jadeo al ver solo trozos de madera desperdigados en la ladera de la montaña; no había señal de los renos, posiblemente habían huido luego del choque. Tampoco había señal de ninguna carga o-

-¡AHHH!-

-¡Norte soy yo soy yo!- De entre la nieve un gigantesco hombre salto sobre él y lo estampo contra el suelo dejando una espada a solo centímetros de su rostro-¡Soy Jack JACK!

-¡Jack!-El enorme hombre de asentó ruso lo dejo y ayudo a levantar-Muchacho que susto me diste.

-Esa es mi línea-Rebatió el ojiazul; de repente Norte se percato de algo más. Tomo a Jack del cuello y literalmente lo cargo hasta los arboles, ocultándose entre estos a la vez que le tapaba la boca.

Del cielo descendieron lo que parecían ser nubes negras, alargadas, moviéndose como si tuvieran vida propia. Más de cerca podía notarse que en realidad eran pequeños granos de arena negra, llego hasta los restos humeantes del trineo y los granos comenzaron a agruparse, a condensarse en la figura de un semental oscuro, desde la crin hasta sus cascos, sus ojos eran amarillos brillantes y su pecho brillaba con cada respiración.

El animal se inclino y comenzó a olfatear todo a su alrededor; se detuvo ante una mancha roja en la nieve. Relincho sobre sus dos patas traseras, por alguna razón, parecía como si estuviera celebrando algo. Volvió a disolverse en arena negra y el viento lo arrastro lejos a ras del suelo. Al otro lado del bosque Jack seguía pataleando en silencio pero Norte en ningún momento le soltó. Al menos no hasta que se aseguro de estar a salvo.

-¡Af!-Jack jadeo y empezó a respirar exageradamente mientras se limpiaba la cara-Norte te apesta la ma-

Sus palabras murieron al girar y ver al guardián. Norte estaban tendido sobre la nieve al pie de un árbol, lucia agotado, pálido y no se soltaba el brazo de derecho. Tímidamente el espíritu del invierno dio unos pasos a la derecha de Santa y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado:

-¡Tu brazo!-Lo que el ruso en verdad sujetaba era un muñón que antes debió ser su brazo derecho. La sangre goteaba manchando su ropa, mano y la nieve, aunque de seguro el cinturón que tenía amarrado por encima era lo único que evitaba que se desangrara por completo-¡Norte estas-

-Cálmate Jack, harás que agh…-Su expresión se crispo de dolor por un instante-Nos encuentren.

-¡¿Qué nos…-Se detuvo ante la severa mirada del hombre; podría estar mal herido pero aun seguía siendo un poderoso guardián-Vale-Accedió, hablando casi en susurros-¿Me puedes explicar que sucedió mientras te llevo de regreso al polo?

-No muchacho-Quiso ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le fallaron.

-Norte si quieres que te lleve tendrás que-

-No podemos ir al polo-Atajo-Jack, no tienes idea de lo grave que es la situación…

-¿Estabas huyendo?-Inquirió el espíritu invernal, apenas intentando asimilar lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

-No exactamente-

-¿Entonces?-

-Estaba buscando algo, uggh-Su herida aun ardía pero logro contenerse apretando un poco mas su mano contra el muñón-Importante.

-¿Y qué buscabas?-Jack se sentía inquieto, jamás había sido bueno para ver sangre. Mucho menos ver a un espíritu sangrar. El mismo se había cortado solo un par de veces, pero su herida se había cerrado casi al instante; ¿Qué cosa era capaz de dejar a un guardián sin un miembro?

-Luego, luego…-Norte comenzaba a sentirse mareado, ya había aguantado mucho pero no podía permitirse perder el sentido en un lugar así. Como pudo uso su espada de apoyo y se levanto; Jack se adelanto e intento ayudarlo pero el ruso lo triplicaba en tamaño-V-vamos hacia allá. Estaremos a salvo.

-¿EstaremoS?-Jack apenas podía soportar caminar bajo todo ese peso.

-Así es…-Empezaba a jadear mientras las nubes en el cielo anunciaban una tormenta-No estoy seguro, pero ningún espíritu estará a salvo a partir de ahora.

Jack solo pudo sentir el viento rugir sobre sus cabezas, venia una tormenta tan grande que ni él podría pararla. Por el momento debía ayudar a Norte a llegar a aquella cueva que les serviría como refugio. Al menos, la nieve serviría para ocultar el rastro de ambos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, en la isla de Berk el clima pesado ya había empezado a azotar a todos. El granizo no dejaba de golpear los techos, el viento azotaba las copas de los árboles y el frio calaba hasta el interior de las gruesas pieles que usaban los vikingos. Algunos se encontraban en sus casas, atizando el fuego o pasando el tiempo afilando sus armas. Bocón estaba en la herrería durmiendo profundamente ignorante de todo lo que había pasado la última hora.

En el Gran salón se podía escuchar el murmullo de todos los cabezas de familia reunidos allí. Los muros de la estancia eran de roca solida, con varias columnas igualmente de piedra que sostenían el techo, pero estaba bien iluminado por la gran hoguera en el centro. Habría varias mesas de madera, tan largas como destartaladas, en estas se encontraban sentados los miembros más reconocidos de la tribu; pero en ese momento, en esa "reunión", el centro de atención era el vikingo sentado en la silla del fondo, hecha con metal y forrada con las pieles de dragones, sus colmillos, garras y el cráneo de un Pesadilla Monstruosa hasta arriba del espaldar. No era Estoico el vasto, sino su hermano: Patón. Con el cabello negro grasiento, una barba mal rasurada y una asquerosa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Hacia solo un rato que se había hecho con el puesto de jefe a la fuerza. Se había encargado de su hermano, de su cuñada y del inútil de su sobrino; ahora solo era cuestión de convencer a esa necia anciana de darle el puesto y-

-¡Papá!-Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando entrar el viento helado que amenazo con extinguir el fuego, pero poco le importo. El nuevo jefe se levanto con impulso y miro apremiante su hijo corriendo hacia él; estaba temblando y se veía ligeramente azul, el frio afuera era realmente extremo. El chico aun titiritaba al hablar-É-él… S-s-se esca-capo…-No necesito escuchar más, su puño se estrello contra la mejilla de su hijo.

-¡Hadock!-Bramo furioso.

La prisión de Berk no era otra cosa más que las jaulas vacías de los dragones. Una serie de agujeros en la tierra no muy diferentes a simples cuevas, con el suelo cubierto de paja y gruesos barrotes de acero entrecruzados cerraban la entrada. Por su puesto no ofrecían ningún resguardo del clima despiadado; para cuando los hombres llegaron el interior de una ya estaba llenándose de nieve. Su jaula de entrada estaba abierta a un lado con la cerradura claramente rota:

-¡Búsquenlos! ¡Encuéntrelos!-Ordeno azotando su martillo contra la jaula-¡Y tráiganme sus cabezas!

La nevada no cedía en su azote contra la tierra, pero al menos los arboles brindaban un ligero resguardo de la nieve mas no del viento. Pero Valka no cedía en sus esfuerzos; caminaba entre el bosque con sus pies hundidos en la nieve hasta las canillas. Su aliento se perdía en el viento, una línea de sangre seca le recorría de la frente a un lado de su rostro y su hijo seguía inconsciente en su espalda.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no sentía sus extremidades pero sus manos agarrotadas se aferraban a los brazos de Hiccup alrededor de su cuello; debía darse prisa, no tardarían en darse cuenta de su fuga y menos en perseguirlos. Como pudo logro abrirse camino hasta punta de cuervo, paso la entrada oculta por helechos ahora congelados y cruzo la pequeña cueva. Allí en el claro el estanque ya se había congelado y Chimuelo se encontraba tumbado sobre su roca, resguardándose de la nieve con sus alas.

Despertó de inmediato en cuanto escucho el crujir de botas; salto y corrió directo hacia la mujer. La olfateo sin cesar, olía distinto: a sangre. Jamás la había visto lastimada, le dolía y molestaba pero lo único que pudo hacer fue lamerle el corte que tenía en la frente.

-Estoy bien…-Mintió Valka a pesar de los grandes y penetrantes ojos de su hijo; Chimuelo le ayudo a bajar a Hiccup y recostarlo. En otro momento habría dejado que su hijo mayor se recuperara pero tenía tiempo, comenzó a abofetearle la cara mientras lo llamaba. Chimuelo seguía observando todo sin comprender hasta que los ojos de Hiccup comenzaron a abrirse-¡Hiccup, vamos despierta! ¡Rápido!

-Ma´… ¿Mamá?-Aun estaba desorientado. Todo lo que podía ver era el cielo gris y el rostro borroso de su madre. Poco a poco logro enfocar la vista y de golpe su mente se lleno con los recuerdos de los últimos sucesos: Patán golpeándolo en la cabeza, la prisión, su madre en la jaula del frente, su padre…-¡MAMÁ!

-Está bien hijo, estamos a salvo-Le tomo ambos lados del rostro e hizo que centrara sus ojos en ella. La mente le corría a mil por hora, aun le palpitaba la cabeza y se sentía a congelar; poco a poco los ojos azules de su madre lo fueron tranquilizando, se acompaso el pulso de su corazón y pudo ver a Chimuelo a su lado, intentando confortarlos del frio con su aliento.

-Bien…-Accedió finalmente, tomando las manos de su madre entre las suyas-Pero mamá, estas helada, tienes que-

-No hay tiempo cariño-Apremio Valka, fue entonces que Hiccup reparo que su madre no dejaba de mirar los alrededores-Deben de estar buscándonos, aun con esta tormenta.

-Pero mamá-

-Cariño no comprendes-Pero sus palabras se cortaron. Fue interrumpida por el sonido de un cuerno por encima del viento; con horror los tres miraron hacia el borde del muro que resguardaba el claro, en su cima podía verse a uno de los vikingos llamando a los demás sosteniendo su hacha con la otra mano-¡Chimuelo!

El plasma hizo volar la nieve a los pies del invasor. Valka no perdió el tiempo; tomo a Hiccup, aun con sus quejas y lo sentó en el lomo del dragón; podían escuchar el ruido del resto de la tribu acercarse.

-¡Vamos rápido!-Chimuelo apenas comprendía lo que pasaba pero hizo caso y siguió a su madre. Apenas pudieron dar un par de pasos cuando la entrada al claro se vio flanqueada por Patón y otros diez vikingos; su expresión furiosa se torno en una de victoria:

-¡ATRAPENLOS!-Alzo su mazo y todos los hombres que iban con él se lanzaron bramando y gritando en su excitación. Hiccup y Chimuelo estaban aterrados, sus corazones se oprimieron y temieron lo peor. Pero apenas lo notaron, Hiccup volvió a tener el rostro entre las manos de su madre y su rostro frente a él:

-Cariño, cuida de tu hermano…-Su rostro era sereno, tranquilo. Con esa sonrisa que le dedicaba cada noche antes de irse a dormir-El cuidara de ti.

-¡Pero-

-El mundo es más grande de lo que imaginan-Atajo la mujer pasando el dorso de su mano por el lado del rostro escamoso de Chimuelo-Pero sé que ustedes podrán con él…

-Mamá…-Susurro Hiccup. Aquello sonaba a… No, no podía ser.

-Prométanme…-Podía verse el brillo de sus ojos aguados contener las lágrimas-Que harán muchos amigos.

Una despedida, no había duda alguna de lo que ocurría; Valka Hadock despedía a sus hijos. Ella no iría con ellos, se quedaría, los salvaría del cruel destino que les esperaba en aquella aldea arcaica. De quedar atrapados en un mundo donde era matar o morir, aun a manos de tu propia aldea. De tu propia familia.

-T-te lo prometo; ambos lo haremos-Su vos se quebró y los ojos verdes del dragón lloraban al asentir.

-¡Ahora!-Un golpe en el lomo y las alas negras del Furia Nocturna azotaron el suelo elevando una pequeña nube de nieve y hielo. Los vikingos bramaron arrojando sus hachas y una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la mujer. Sin ninguna vergüenza se giro y encaro al furioso nuevo jefe de aldea; su frente en alto, su mirada firme y sus puños cerrados.

-¿Últimas palabras?-

-Tú jamás serás el jefe-Solo rezo por que sus hijos lograran crecer a salvo.

Una última lagrima rodo de sus ojos, un copo mas cayó hacia la tierra y el rugido lastimero de un dragón lleno el cielo. Hiccup Hadock Horrendus III se aferraba al cuello de su hermano menor en un abrazo. Buscando el confort y consuelo que ambos querían, que necesitaban. Ambos volaban con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados con las lágrimas colándose hasta sus mejillas; cayendo y congelándose en el viento.

En solo un instante lo habían perdido todo. Ahora ya solo se tenían el uno a lo otro, surcando el cielo nocturno y con todo un mundo completamente nuevo y desconocido frente a ellos. Estaban solos, perdidos, pero todo lo que querían era encontrar un refugio; y ahogar su pena llorando en medio del silencio de la soledad que ahora los abrumaba.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Siguieron volando por horas, la nieve se convirtió en lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche los envolvía; su único consuelo eran las pocas estrellas en el cielo por encima de las nubes de tormenta; encontraron un pequeño islote en medio del mar y aterrizaron allí. Hiccup recogió la poca madera que encontró, estaba empapada pero con la ayuda de su hermano fue capaz de encender un pequeño fuego dentro de la cueva en la que se refugiaban.

Afuera el mar azotaba la costa, la tormenta rugía y los relámpagos iluminaban momentáneamente todo; pero para ambos era igual a que hubieran estado en un día soleado y tranquilo. Sus oídos no percibían nada más que sus propios sollozos. Hiccup se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra costado de Chimuelo cuya cabeza reposaba en el regazo de su hermano; podía sentir las lagrimas caer contra sus escamas mescladas con el agua que aun goteaba de su cabello. Detestaba ver a Hiccup llorar, siempre intentaba animarlo de alguna manera pero ni siquiera podía hacer algo con su propio dolor y solo se rindieron al sentimiento de la tristeza inundando su corazón.

Siguieron así hasta que el cansancio comenzó a pasarles factura; estaban exhaustos, física y emocionalmente, por eso se sorprendieron al abrir los ojos y ver la brillante luz del sol colarse en su cueva. Era como si el clima hubiera decidido burlarse de ellos con su brillo y calidez; y, aunque sentía los miembros agarrotados y sus ojos hinchados, sin ningún entusiasmo por levantarse de la calidez que le brindaba Chimuelo, sabía que no podían quedarse allí por siempre. Con todo el peso de su alma se levanto e hizo que su dragón igual. De inmediato se vio escrutado por aquellos ojos verde toxico que siempre lograban desarmarlo de cualquier mentira o engaño.

-Lo ciento amigo…-Fueron sus palabras mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza del reptil-¿Crees poder volar?-Chimuelo asintió levemente a la vez que extendía sus alas.

No tenían idea de en donde estaban. Todo lo que sabían era que solo se tenían el uno al otro; ya no tenían un hogar al que volver; y que tenían una promesa que cumplir.

Con ese pensamiento inundando sus cabezas iniciaron nuevamente el vuelo. Lo más cercano que tenían a un curso era seguir directo al sur, hacia donde se suponía que debía estar el continente. Hiccup recordaba bien los mapas en la aldea, no eran muy detallados en lo que se refería a fuera del archipiélago donde se localizaba Berk, pero al menos sabía que el lugar más cercano era la ciudad puerto de Arendelle. No tenía más información que esa así que su mejor plan seria improvisar sobre la marcha.

Y lo que más le preocupaba era cómo reaccionarían las personas con respecto a Chimuelo; no quería dejarlo solo pero tampoco quería que lo atacaran. Definitivamente tenía que escoger entre dos riegos, y no quería ni pensar en cual era más peligroso. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue intentar despejar su cabeza mientras sentía el viento en su rostro y cabello.

Jamás habían volado por tanto tiempo. El sol ya se había ocultado cuando finalmente tocaron tierra; Chimuelo literalmente se dejo caer de lleno contra el césped mientras su hermano le acariciaba la cabeza y felicitaba por haberlo logrado. Hiccup miro a su alrededor, habían aterrizado en el bosque un poco lejos del pueblo y ya era de noche, decidió que podía dejar solo a Chimuelo mientras él iba a explorar un poco el lugar. El reptil le dio un suave golpe con el hocico diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, Hiccup le prometió que lo haría y comenzó a caminar hacia las luces que podían verse cerca del límite del lugar.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos eran seguidos y observados por una extraña figura oculta en las sombras y entre los arboles:

-Eso es…-Murmuro por lo bajo para sí mismo-¿Qué harás ahora?-No tenía tiempo para malgastarlo; si ese chiquillo no demostraba valer para lo que necesitaba se iría de inmediato y conseguiría a otro candidato.

Aunque debía ser honesto, tenía buenas esperanzas puestas en Hiccup.

 _Continuara…_

 **Uhhh… Muy dramático, tal vez? En lo personal me gusta como quedo pero la opinión que me importa es la de ustedes!**

 **Reviews? Pedidos para el próximo cap? Mas reviews?!**


	5. Incertidumbre

_Capitulo 4:_

" _Incertidumbre"_

Un brillante sol que enceguece sobre las tierras y calienta el aire; aquellas eran por lo general las palabras que usaban todos para describir el reino de al este. Sin embargo los últimos días aquellas palabras resultaban difíciles de creer. Unas oscuras y espesas nubes de tormenta se habían instalado firmemente en su cielo, dejando una torrencial lluvia caer constantemente sobre los tejados del castillo, del pueblo, las hojas de los arboles, nada escapaba de las gruesas gotas de agua. Los ríos se habían crecido y ya varios campos se habían inundado.

Las personas estaban preocupadas, poco era lo que podían rescatar de sus cosechas y el miedo constante a un deslizamiento de tierra los mantenía en zozobra constante. La guardia real hacia todo lo posible por ayudar pero los caminos lodosos resultaban difíciles hasta para los caballos.

En medio de la tormenta, o mejor dicho, en mitad del bosque la torre oculta en la meseta seguía ajena a todo el mundo del otro lado de sus muros de piedra. Adentro, un joven adolescente rubia se dedicaba a pasar el tiempo cepillando distraídamente su largo cabello rubio mientras veía caer la lluvia al otro lado de la ventana. Junto a ella, en el marco de la ventana, un pequeño camaleón estaba tumbado con sus patas y cola extendidas a todos lados, mirando aburrido a la nada.

-Afh…-Rapunzel suspiro aburrida dejando su labor a la mitad. La deprimía llevar ya tanto tiempo sin poder ver la luz del sol; se sentía desanimada. Ni siquiera tenia ánimos para cantar mientras limpiaba el interior de su torre, o hacer cualquiera de sus otros muchos pasatiempos… Si tenía que volver a leer los mismos cuatro libros iba a gritar.

Por suerte algo más llamo su atención: de la cueva entre los muros una alta figura encapuchada se apresuro a salir camino a la torre. Por suerte la larga cabellera rubia ya la esperaba colgando bajo la ventana. Segundos después madre Gottel se despojaba de su capa dejándola en el perchero mientras se sacudía un poco de agua de sus abundantes risos morenos. Sonrió complacida cuando al sentarse su "hija" le extendió una tasa humeante de té.

-Oh querida, me conscientes demasiado…-Comento mientras daba un sorbo.

-No es nada madre-La joven sonrió contenta de ser útil mientras hacia un gesto que desmerecía el cumplido.

-Entonces no entiendo porque siempre olvidas poner una rama de menta a mi té-Y toda su alegría se fue al suelo-Cielo, me siento tan cansada con toda esta lluvia, ¿cantarías para mí?

-Si madre-Aquel era casi un ritual establecido. La madre se sentaba en su gran y cómoda butaca, frente a ella Rapunzel colocaba un pequeño y sencillo banquito de madera en el que se sentaba. Al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a cantar la misma canción que su madre le había hecho aprender de pequeña.

-Eso es…-Tomo el largo cabello rubio y comenzó a cepillarlo-Esa es mi niña…-Podía sentir como cada delgado cabello comenzaba a brillar y calentarse. Aquella tibieza se movía en olas, traspasando su piel y sintiendo como todo cansancio se iba. Al final de la canción volvía a ser tan joven como una joven de veinticinco, hermosa y radiante.

Cuando madre Gottel estaba en la torre siempre pasaba el tiempo durmiendo en su habitación; todo lo contrario a su rubia hija, que se dedicaba a limpiar la torre y preparar la comida para ambas. A la hora de cenar siempre era ella quien hablaba con su madre, diciéndole como había hecho velas y dejado reluciente toda la torre. Su madre solo se limitaba a escucharla con una sonrisa, comentando algo solo ocasionalmente. Ya por la tarde, antes de la puesta de sol, su madre se despidió y bajo de la torre ayudada del cabello de su hija.

-Ah…-La joven observo desde el marco de la ventana como la figura encapuchada de madre Gottel atravesaba el claro bajo la lluvia y desaparecía tras la cueva en el muro de roca que lo rodeaba. A su lado Pascal volvía a echarse, resignado a otra aburrida tarde sin nada interesante que hacer más que seguir a su dueña en todos y cada uno de sus pasatiempos.

Al menos hasta que noto como la rubia se alejaba corriendo de la ventana. La siguió con la mirada ir de allí a su habitación, a la cocina, al baño; al parecer había decidido por reubicar todo en la torre. Al menos eso pensó hasta que la vio salir de su habitación cargando lo que parecía una gran mochila a su espalda, verde, abultada y con un par de sartenes colgando.

Muy confundido, el pequeño reptil le pregunto con la mirada que significaba eso.

-Bueno Pascal, se acerca el día de mi cumpleaños…-Explico Rapunzel, a pesar de tener un equipaje listo, lucia nerviosa e insegura-Y, ya sabes que adoro ver esas luces flotantes que salen por la noche-El camaleón asintió-Pero, con toda esta lluvia dudo poder hacerlo. ¡Por eso averiguare de donde vienen!

Esta vez su espíritu era más seguro, decidido a enfrentarse a lo que fuera con tal de cumplir su sueño y ver una vez más aquellas misteriosas luces que siempre surcaban el cielo nocturno cada noche desde que podía recordar durante su cumpleaños. Aun cuando aquello significara desobedecer clara y deliberadamente a su madre y su prohibición de abandonar la torre.

Pero ella estaría fuera por tres días, tenía confianza en que fuera tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su misión. Aunque no sabía prácticamente nada del mundo exterior y tenia pánico a encontrarse con algún ser humano. Solo pensar en los cuentos de miedo que le contaba su madre le daba-

-¡Mm mm!-No, si seguía pensando en eso terminaría echándose para atrás. En lugar de eso extendió sus manos y dejo que Pascal subiera a ellas para luego posarlo en su hombro. Respiro profundamente, lanzo su cabello en el gancho del marco de la ventana, ni siquiera miro hacia abajo solo salto y se sujeto. Deslizándose rápidamente hasta que finalmente sus botas, prestadas de madre Gottel, dieron contra el suelo salpicando el agua y lodo.

Hacia frio, el viento y la lluvia arreciaban pero ella no pensaba dejarse amedrentar. Miro al cielo, al borde del muro de roca que rodeaba su torre, señalo un punto en concreto el mismo por el que siempre asomaban sus soñadas luces. Entonces ya tenía un camino que seguir: al oeste. No tenía idea de que iba a encontrar, o con qué clase de monstruos tendría que lidiar. Pero nada tenían sus miedos que hacer con aquella sobrenatural sensación de optimismo; estaba segura de poder cumplir su meta y, quien sabe, tal vez en el camino, hacer algún amigo. Por el momento, mejor corría hacia la cueva que llevaba fuera de la meseta. Podía sentir como Pascal parecía tan emocionado como ella y aquello solo le infundió aun más confianza.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Muy lejos de allí, al norte, la ciudad puerto de Arendelle continuaba su habitual movimiento. Barcos anclando al puerto, bajando sus cargas donde ya los comerciantes las esperaban listos para llevarlas a sus puestos. El sol se elevaba alto en un cielo azul y calentaba todo el lugar, en la tierra Hiccup se refugiaba del incesante astro a la sombra de una de las tantas embarcaciones. Después de pasar la noche con Chimuelo en el bosque, había regresado al pueblo; quería asegurarse si era un buen lugar para que él y su hermano pudieran estar a salvo.

Por el momento había logrado convencer a una mujer que le dejara ayudarle a cargar las cosas. Además aquello serviría para conseguir algo de dinero. Aunque si había algo que tenia cansado a Hiccup era el sol. Él era un vikingo, estaba acostumbrado al clima frio, helado, de Berk, por supuesto que había dejado su chaleco de piel de oso con Chimuelo; llevando su ropa lo más ligera que podía, pero aun así estaba sudando a mares.

Y por supuesto que tener que llevar una pesada carreta llena de pescado tampoco ayudaba mucho; siquiera ya estaba acostumbrado al olor.

Durante el camino hasta el mercado no pudo percatarse en ningún momento la figura que le seguía oculta entre las sombras, era rápida y escurridiza, en ningún momento aparto los ojos de su presa atento a cada movimiento de esta: desde guardar las monedas en una bolsa de cuero, hasta ayudar a una anciana a llevar una bolsa con verduras.

-Que simpático muchacho-La mujer lo invito a pesar y le ofreció un vaso con agua fresca, el cual Hiccup acepto gustoso.

-N-no fue nada señora-Se la bebió toda de un trago-Pero ahora debo ir con mi hermano.

La mujer le dijo que ambos podían ir a comer si querían, pero el ojiverde considero poco apropiado llevar a un dragón. Sin embargo aquello le hizo pensar en algo más. Todo el mundo era bastante amable allí, podría ser un buen lugar para quedarse; pero aun estaba la cuestión de si sería un buen lugar para su hermano.

No había visto el más mínimo indicio de dragones en todo el lugar; además de no haber visto tampoco al líder de ese pueblo. De regreso al bosque vio pasar varias carretas cargando lo que parecían ser bloques de hielo arrastradas por unos animales que nunca había visto. Algunos de los hombres se lo quedaron viendo al pasar pero ninguno le dijo nada, prestándole nada más que la atención mínima por curiosidad.

Dejando aquello de lado, siguió cargando la cesta que llevaba en la espalda hasta llegar al claro donde estaba Chimuelo; el dragón se encontraba tumbado sobre la hierba, al parecer durmiendo tranquilamente bajo el calor del sol. Aunque a Hiccup no le tomo mucho esfuerzo despertarlo, fue solo cuestión de dejar que el aroma del pescado saliera de la cesta. Entonces tuvo encima a un enorme dragón negro queriendo comida.

Mientras Chimuelo devoraba su pescado él se sentó y apoyo la espalda contra un árbol. ¿Estaría bien quedarse allí? Esa era la principal pregunta que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza, estaba preocupado; no lograba encontrar la sensatez en ninguna de sus opciones, ni en si debían quedarse o si debían seguir volando.

En verdad apreciaría poder escuchar el consejo de alguien, su madre siempre-…. No. Debía pensar y tomar la decisión por sí mismo. Nadie iría a darle la solución solo porque si.

Chimuelo podía sentir toda la tensión presente en su hermano, por eso se sorprendió cuando este se levanto con una mirada totalmente diferente. Lucia más sereno pero decidido. Chimuelo le miro confundido, inclinando su cabeza y preguntándole con la mirada que pensaba. Hiccup, en lugar de responderle de inmediato, camino hasta él y pasar su mano por el lomo de su hermano.

-Te hare una silla-Fue lo que dijo-¿Qué dices, te gustaría?

En respuesta todo lo que recibió fue una fuerte afirmación del dragón, no estaba seguro de a qué se refería el castaño pero la idea parecía animarlo, por eso lo apoyaría. Después de eso descansaron un poco más y cerca del medio día volvieron a retomar el vuelo. Aun no conocía en absoluto el lugar, volaban sobre un enorme continente completamente desconocido. Lo único que podían hacer era marcar rumbo al sur.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Habían pasado solo dos días desde que estaban en aquella cueva.

Jack se encontraba sentado viendo fuera de la entrada de la cueva, donde una fuerte ventisca arreciaba. Adentro Norte se ocupaba de mantener vivo el fuego viendo de reojo al más joven. El espíritu del invierno aun intentaba procesar todo lo que le había dicho el guardián del asombro.

Pitch… Las Pesadillas… Los otros guardianes… El hombre de la luna…

Simplemente era demasiado. Lo afectaba no solo a él, sino a todo el mundo literalmente en varios planos más allá. Pero él nunca había sido de los que se sentaban a pensar todo, no, eso se lo dejaba a los demás; la seriedad no era lo suyo, la única razón por la que seguía allí, con Norte, era por simple y pura curiosidad. Su sentido natural de saber que pasaba, la expectativa de poder pasar por algo muy divertido y emocionante.

Así que se levanto, creo unas estalactitas en el techo cavernoso y miro directo a los ojos al guardián:

-Entonces Norte, ¿vas a decirme que es eso que estas buscando?-Indago recargándose en su cayado a un lado y mirando fijamente al espíritu.

-¿Te interesa, Jack?-Por su lado, a pesar de estar sumamente debilitado, Norte le miraba con estoica sagacidad; como si evaluara cada movimiento, cada gesto del otro, considerando las posibilidades; casi parecía estar negociando-Este es un asunto serio, y muy peligroso… ¿Seguro que quieres involucrarte?

-Suena interesante-Por su parte el peliblanco parecía encontrar todo aquello muy divertido.

-Muy bien, conste que quise advertirte-Esta vez el rostro de Norte se torno menos serio y más relajado. Comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su abrigo bajo la atenta mirada de Frost, hasta que finalmente dio con un rollo de pergamino y una esfera de nieve-Aquí esta…

Jack se inclino curioso hacia el papel que Norte extendía en el suelo; no era muy grande, tal vez un par de palmos, con varios dibujos y líneas de tinta, no entendía bien que era pero lo primero que le vino a la mente fue un mapa. Aunque no comprendía porque tenía tantos dibujos de colores.

-Bonito dibujo-Comento Jack.

-Gracias, es mío-Y Norte parecía ajeno al sarcasmo; parecía entender perfectamente lo que decía, entonces fijo su dedo en un punto al azar, o eso parecía. Jack, que seguía sin entender, hizo un gesto con la boca y miro con ambas cejas alzadas al guardián-Bueno, dijiste que querías divertirte.

-Si tan solo me dijeras de que se trata-Rebatió Jack arrastrando la voz.

-Pero Jack…-Por su lado Norte agitaba el globo de nieve, con esa mirada brillante y juguetona que tanto lo caracterizaba cuando construía algún juguete nuevo-Eso es lo divertido-Y arrojo el globo mágico contra la pared de la cueva, un portal se abrió y pudo verse un gran verdor extenderse al otro lado-Después de ti…

Solo mero cinismo, tomo a Jack por la nuca y lo arrojo de cabeza al portal mágico.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Muy lejos de allí, en medio del bosque, un pequeño grupo de colibríes se desplazaba entre las ramas, una pequeña morena de al menos cinco años corría tras ellos, encantada con sus colores brillantes y esos encantadores sonidos que hacían. Tan contentaba está corriendo que no se fijo en la pequeña barranca que había al frente, sino hasta muy tarde cuando casi cae un par de metros de no ser por la mano que la sujeto del brazo justo a tiempo:

-¡Wooh! Cuidado…-Fue tanto el susto que la pequeña se aferro a su salvador, en este caso, salvadora-¿Estás bien pequeña?

-Mhmm-Asintió la pequeña, más calmada, mientras la chica le dejaba en el suelo-Gracias…

-No es nada, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez-En cuando la joven se agacho para quedar a su altura pudo detallarla mejor; su rostro era joven, con facciones suaves y redondeadas, un par de bonitos ojos azules pero lo más llamativo sin duda era su abundante cabellera rizada y de un brillante color rojo.

-Aja…-La pequeña asintió y rio cuando la mayor le paso la mano por el cabeza despeinándola cariñosamente.

-Ahora regresa a casa ¿sí? Y no le digas a nadie que me viste; este será nuestro pequeño secreto.

 _Continuara…_


	6. Conejo a la Parilla

**¡UNA MUY FELIZ PASCUA! Y si vives en un país donde se busquen huevos de dulce por favor comete uno en mi honor porque mi nivel de chocolate en la sangre esta peligrosamente bajo T_T**

 **Bueno damitas y caballitos es esa esposa del mes donde me da por actualizar (somos hombres, aclaro) asi que espero que les gusten los nuevos capis!**

 **UH! Esta vez creo que me demore un poco más de lo normal en actualizar hehehehe Por cierto, ya vimos a Jack, Hiccup y en el anterior a Punzie! YEAH! Quien creen que va a aparecer aquí? Estoy seguro de que no lo adivinaran ni en un millón de años, pero ya dejen de matarse la cabeza intentando hacerlo y porfa comiencen a leer! Nos vemos al final!**

 _Capitulo 5:_

" _Conejo a la Parilla"_

Hiccup llevaba ya cerca de una semana desde que dejo Berk; sorprendentemente, contrario a lo que habría pensado antes, adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida no había resultado tan difícil. Siempre que cuidara de que nadie viera a su hermano podía entrar a los poblados y conocer un poco a las personas. Algunas eran amables, otras no tanto, pero en general tenía una buena impresión del mundo.

Lo único que resentía era la falta de refugio. No le molestaba dormir a la intemperie, después de todo lo hacía contra el cuerpo de Chimuelo que era el remedio perfecto para el clima frio; pero no estaría mal dormir en una cama de vez en cuando. Claro, jamás se arriesgaría a dejar solo a su hermano por muy capaz de cuidarse solo que fuera. Aunque no tenía ningún problema en dejarlo por la mañana para irse a curiosear por el pueblo.

-¡Cuidado!-Justo cuando iba caminando mirando a su alrededor sintió de repente un fuerte peso sobre él; cuando enfoco la mirada vio un carruaje ir a toda velocidad alejarse y a su lado en el suelo había un chico mayor que él-Estuvo cerca…

-Eh, g-gracias-No estaba muy seguro pero al parecer acababan de salvarle la vida-No me di cuenta que venía.

-Sí, lo note-Por su lado el chico parecía divertido con ello. Se puso de pie y ayudo al ojiverde a levantarse-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo me golpee un poco al caer-Dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa. El muchacho frente a él no pudo evitar notar que era muy diferente a la suya, así que solo pudo llegar a una conclusión:

-¿No eres de por aquí?-Pregunto con un brillo curioso en sus ojos. Cosa que pareció descolocar por un momento al vikingo.

-Eh, no… Soy, del norte-Respondió atropelladamente. Ya le había ocurrido antes, presentarse como vikingo y recibir una actitud muy hostil en respuesta-Llegue hace poco.

-Ah eres un viajero-Por suerte aquel muchacho parecía simpático. Ahora que Hiccup lo detallaba mejor, notaba que era bastante más alto que él, con el cabello azabache, los ojos de un café muy intenso, la piel blanca y una complexión acorde a su estatura, pero de hombros ligeramente anchos-Increíble, no vienen muchos por aquí…

-¿Por qué?-Ante de darse cuanta Hiccup ya estaba caminando al lado del desconocido.

-Ya sabes, ahora todo el que se va lo hace con rumbo al este-Explico el chico con las manos en sus bolsillos como si fuera obvio.

-¿Qué hay al este?-Inquirió curioso el vikingo.

-¿Eres viajero y no lo sabes?

-Hace poco que salí, no conozco mucho del continente-Se explico con las orejas ligeramente calientes, pero su reacción solo provoco una pequeña carcajada en el otro-¡Jmm!

-Veras, desde que la princesa Dumbrot desapareció todo el mundo ha estado muy nervioso-Explico-Algunos hablan incluso de guerra, pero yo creo que exageran. Aunque ya hace tiempo que desapareció, y si es algo perturbador.

-¿Y tu familia no ha pensado irse al este?-Si la situación era zozobrante Hiccup encontraba aquella posibilidad muy válida.

-Yo si, a veces-Respondió el más alto-Solo somos mi tía, mi hermanito y yo, irnos no sería difícil; pero aquí estamos muy bien y creo que irnos sería muy arriesgado.

- _"Que envidia…"_ -No pudo evitar pensar Hiccup, él no había tenido esa opción: sopesar sus posibilidades. Pero se alegraba de ver que a nadie más le pasaba.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo te llamas-Interrumpió el otro con una sonrisa.

-Hadock, Hiccup Hadock-Se presento, a lo que el muchacho le extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto Hiccup, yo soy Tadashi Hamada-Su mano era firme y algo callosa. Siguieron charlando mientras caminaban; Hiccup comenzaba a simpatizar mucho con Tadashi. Era agradable, divertido y una presencia muy reconfortante; pensaba que solo estaban dando vueltas por la calle pero cuando se dio cuenta el mayor estaba entrando en una panadería-Hiccup, ¿qué esperas? Ven…-Algo nervioso lo siguió y vio que Tadashi hablaba con una mujer de cabello castaño y delantal-Mira, ella es mi tía Cass, tía él es Hiccup, un viajero.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo de inmediato el ojiverde. Pudo escuchar cómo le correspondían al saludo y luego el mayor volvía a indicarle que lo siguiera. Esta vez a unas escaleras atrás que llevaban al piso sobre la panadería-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-Es mi casa-Respondió Tadashi con sencillez mientras subía; se giro un momento vio que Hiccup lo miraba con una ceja alzada, cosa que le hizo reír bastante-Supuse que como llegaste hoy te gustaría ahorrar algo de dinero y comer como invitado.

-Ah, gracias…-Respondió el vikingo mientras lo alcanzaba en los escalones-Pero no tengo dinero.

-¿En serio?-Lo miro sorprendido el ojioscuro-¿Y cómo comes?

-Pesco, o recojo fruta-Esta vez era el turno de Hiccup para ser obvio.

-Waoh, eso en serio debe ser duro-Comento el mayor. Ya habían llegado a la puerta de madera, pero mientras la abría y entraban se giro a Hiccup-Eh, una cosa más-

-¡TADASHI!-No pudo terminar la frase. Su nombre en un grito, un borrón negro y Hiccup estaba tirado en el suelo con un pequeño niño encima riendo a carcajadas-¡AJAJAJA! ¡Por fin pude atraparte!

-Nop-Su hermano no dejaba de negar con la cabeza mientras se cubría los ojos con la mano. Había salvado al ojiverde de ser atropellado por un carruaje pero no por su hiperactivo hermanito menor. Por suerte Hiro no pesaba demasiado.

-¿Y él quien es?-Pregunto el pequeño Hamada mientras su hermano mayor levantaba por la nuca.

-Se llama Hiccup, lo conocí hace rato y lo invite a comer-Antes de darse cuenta su hermanito menor se había soltado y ahora arrastraba al ojiverde de un brazo hasta su habitación-Hiro…

-Increíble, ¿quieres ver mis juguetes? ¿podemos jugar? ¿de dónde eres?-Mientras el pequeño Hamada comenzaba con su imparable perorata, el ojiverde alternaba su mirada confundida entre uno y otro hermano. Hiro seguía hablando emocionado y Tadashi solo miraba a Hiccup con ojos culpables y una sonrisa que decía claramente "Lo siento". Así que por la siguiente hora el joven vikingo se la paso jugando con los juguetes de madera de Hiro, aunque si se divirtió bastante. El pequeño pelinegro tenía una imaginación muy activa, además sus cosas eran increíbles:

-Este me gusta-Una figura más o menos grande, era como un hombre de metal; pero a diferencia de todos los muñecos, este podía mover los brazos, las piernas y hasta la cabeza. Tenía tantos detalles hasta el punto de los codos y las rodillas.

-A mi también, es mi favorito-Comento Hiro sentado en el suelo, con otros dos muy similares en sus manos.

-¿Dónde los consigues?-Jamás podría imaginar juguetes así en Berk, omitiendo que en la isla consideraban un hacha doble como juguete.

-Tadashi los hace para mí-Respondió el pelinegro con orgullo.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es…-En lugar del menor, la respuesta llego desde el marco de entrada de la habitación donde estaba parado el hermano mayor. Tadashi tenía los brazos cruzados y sonreía con satisfacción-Trabajo en la herrería, y en mi tiempo libre hago algunas cosas como esas.

-Valla; yo también solía estar en la forja-Sin darse cuenta Hiccup casi suelta su lengua más de la cuenta-Eh, digo, nunca habría pensado en hacer algo así.

-¿De verdad? Si necesitas trabajo puedes venir conmigo mañana-Ofreció Tadashi, a lo que él ojiverde lo miro sorprendido-Luego te cuento, ahora vamos; tía Cass dice que el almuerzo está listo.

Almorzar con la familia Hamada resulto ser la mejor comida que había tenido en mucho tiempo. La tía de los muchachos era muy agradable y divertida, era la dueña de la panadería del pueblo así que también cocinaba muy bien; Hiro no evito presumir que podían comer todos los bizcochos y dulces que quisieran; también se entero que el mayor de los hermanos trabajaba como asistente del médico del pueblo por la tarde. Lo único que le provoco algo de culpa fue saber que Chimuelo estaría oculto en la cueva comiendo su pescado solo.

- _"Le llevare unos dulces después"_ -Pensó para sus adentros como disculpa.

-¿Y de dónde eres Hiccup?-Estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua intentando responder; por suerte un alboroto afuera en la calle lo salvo de hacerlo. Tanto tía Cass como Tadashi se asomaron a la ventana preguntándose qué ocurría, regresaron a la mesa y Hiro pregunto qué ocurría-Unos hombres corriendo por la calle…

No le dieron más importancia al asunto así que terminaron la comida. A pesar de que Hiro quería seguir jugando con Hiccup, el ojiverde afirmo que debía hacer algo:

-No te preocupes, Hiro siempre hace puchero cuando no se sale con la suya-Tadashi iba a su lado mientras caminaba en la calle-Ya se le pasara cuando tía le de algún dulce.

-Lo ciento de verdad…-Se disculpo por tercera vez el vikingo apenado pero el mayor le resto importancia.

-Tranquilo, si quieres venir a cenar estás invitado-Hiccup le agradeció profundamente y Tadashi estaba a punto de preguntarle algo mas cuando un tumulto les corto el paso. Se acercaron curiosos a escuchar que era lo que tanto gritaba un hombre parado en mitad de la plaza acompañado de otros dos:

-¡Hablo en serio! Es un monstruo y tenemos que expulsarlo-Por todo el lugar comenzaron a escucharse murmullos, pero Hiccup solo pudo pensar "¿Monstruo?".

-¿Mordu?-Se escucho la vos asustada de una mujer seguida de varios murmullos nerviosos.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Algún animal que vieron en el bosque-Respondió Tadashi, que incluso el parecía nervioso-No te preocupes, seguramente es solo un oso…

- _"Chimuelo…"_ -Pedirle que no se preocupara era inútil-Lo ciento, debo irme…

-¡Oye espera!-Tadashi le llamo pero ya el castaño estaba alejándose.

-¡Gracias por todo!-Se giro un momento para despedirse con la mano y seguir corriendo con dirección al bosque. El joven muchacho le devolvió el gesto agitando su mano débilmente, ese chico tan pequeño era en verdad una persona curiosa.

El camino de regreso hasta la cueva fue algo accidentado, pero para su alivio no vio a nadie más cerca. Chimuelo dormía tranquilamente sobre el piso, caliente por su aliento, pero se despertó en cuanto escucho pasos y percibió el aroma de su hermano. Al segundo después un pequeño vikingo era estampado en el suelo con su cara lavada en saliva de dragón.

En realidad no estaba seguro de que fuera a su hermano a quienes vieron aquellos hombres del pueblo, prefería pensar que solo habían visto a un oso o un jabalí muy grande. Pero solo para asegurarse él y Chimuelo dejaron su refugio temporal.

-No te puedes pasar la vida huyendo ¿sabes?-Una voz salida de la nada lo tomo por sorpresa. Se asusto tanto que no pudo evitar pegarse al cuerpo del dragón.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-Él miraba en todas direcciones buscando a alguien. Chimuelo tuvo más suerte y gruñía en dirección a unos árboles. Apenas si alcanzaba a distinguir una sombra oculta tras esos gruesos troncos.

-Fui yo…-La vos era madura, profunda y tenía un pequeño acento que no lograba identificar-Te he estado-Justo cuando estaba a punto de continuar con su discurso Chimuelo encendió todo con una llamarada-¡AGH! ¡MI COLA! ¡MI COLA!

-¿Cola?-No comprendía muy bien de que iba aquel sujeto saltando de un lado para otro, aunque debía admitir que se movía muy rápido. Cuando finalmente pareció calmarse Hiccup se quedo sorprendido con lo que vio: ¡era un conejo enorme! O, ¿un sujeto muy peludo? No, tenia orejas y cola, aunque chamuscada, definitivamente era el conejo más raro que jamás había visto; su pelaje era entre azul y blanco con algunas rayas oscuras con patrones que se asemejaban a tatuajes en sus brazos y piernas; llevaba unas correas de cuero en sus muñecas, tobillos y unas cruzándole el torso desde los hombros hasta su costado.

-¡Cuidado con tu aliento!-Espero furioso el conejo a un Chimuelo que aun gruñía.

-Espera Chimuelo…-Hiccup calmo a su hermano y luego miro al conejo parlante. Parecía molesto, pero no una amenaza-¿Quién, eres?-Pregunto dudoso. Pero pareció recordarle a Conejo la razón por la que había ido hasta allí.

-Bueno, supongo que si viviste toda tu vida en Berk no debes de conocer mi legenda-Explico cruzándose de brazos y dedicando una mirada seria al vikingo. Hiccup se sorprendió de ver que sus ojos eran muy similares a los suyos-Llámame Conejo, Hiccup.

-¿Cómo…-Chimuelo también se tenso y enseño los dientes-Sabe mi nombre?

-No tienes que asustarte, no les hare daño-Como si una muestra de paz se tratara Conejo tiro a las manos de Hiccup algo: un huevo coloreado-Ábrelo, es delicioso…

El chocolate relleno de algo blanco y suave fue suficiente para calmar los nervios de ambos hermanos. Siguieron a Conejo hasta un pequeño claro desde donde podían ver el poblado a los pies de la montaña. Allí, apoyado en el costado de su hermano, Hiccup escucho una pequeña explicación acerca de lo que eran los guardianes, quien era Pitch y como las pesadillas comenzaban a perturbar el mundo.

-Y esa es, más o menos la situación-Concluyo Conejo.

-Ya, pero aun no entiendo que es lo que quieres de mí-

-Lunar dijo que debemos encontrar ayuda-Respondió, y la expresión en el mamífero de orejas largas dejaba claro que el mismo tampoco comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba-Uno cada uno. Y desde entonces no ha vuelto a decir nada; debes haberlo notado, no ha vuelto a verse la luna en el cielo… Es muy peligroso moverse de noche.

-Nosotros no hemos visto nada extraño-Comento el ojiverde pasando su mano por la cabeza de Chimuelo y sin ignorar el corte, aunque pequeño, que Conejo parecía tener en un brazo.

-Es por tu amigo alado-Explico-Pero, volviendo al tema; cada uno de nosotros debe buscar a alguien que nos ayude. Y yo te escogí a ti.

-Pero-

-Tienes algo especial-Atajo el guardián anticipando lo que diría el vikingo-Que un vikingo y un dragón congenien es simplemente insólito. Pero aquí estas, incluso les agradas a las demás personas sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Eso es solo una promesa que hicimos-Conejo lo sabía, claro que sí pero sabía que era mejor no comentar nada al respecto. Solo observo atento como Hiccup y rascaba entre las placas de la cabeza del dragón, era como si hablaran silenciosamente, solo con sus miradas-Entonces, ¿a quienes escogieron los demás guardianes?

-Eso no lo sé-Se sintió satisfecho al entender lo que aquella pregunta implicaba-Desde el ataque que no sé nada de los otros; pero estoy seguro de que Hada y Meme ya deben de haber escogido a alguien…

-Supongo…-Agrego con duda el ojiverde-Que, si podemos ayudar en algo… No estaría mal intentarlo.

A su lado Chimuelo asintió con la cabeza; desde que había comido la mitad del huevo de chocolate que Conejo le agradaba más. Satisfecho por haber logrado convencer a Hiccup, el guardián de la esperanza aplaudió con sus patas.

-Perfecto, pero primero debo encontrar a los otros…-Conejo se levanto y miro a su alrededor-Yo puedo encontrarlos más rápido, será mejor que ustedes se queden en este pueblo.

-Pero Chimuelo-Rebatió casi al instante el vikingo.

-Puedo desviar a los cazadores hasta que crean que espantaron al monstruo-Pero una vez más Conejo se adelanto a él-Solo asegúrate de mantener oculto al dragón en lo que yo regreso.

Después del extraño encuentro con el conejo de pascua, Hiccup y su hermano dedicaron la tarde para buscar un refugio; al final lograron encontrar una cueva en un peñasco, era grande y además inaccesible para cualquiera que no tuviera alas. Hiccup se despidió de su hermano en la base de la montaña y emprendió su regreso al pueblo. Esperaba que la familia Hamada no le molestara si les pedía quedarse con ellos unos días; aunque por alguna razón algo le decía que Tadashi se alegraría tanto como Hiro en cuanto se los pidiera.

 _Continuara…_

 **¡JA! Apuesto a que ninguno penso en la familia Hamada! Y si se están pregunto "Y estos tres que hacen aquí" recuerden que desde un principio les dije que este no sería solo un cross de los big four, sino de TOOOOOODDOOOO Dreamworks!**

 **Ahora, ya sabemos que para el siguiente capi sale nuestra amada princesa pelirroja rebelde, eso no es un secreto, pero que mas creen que pase? A quien mas creen que se me ocurrirá meter? Quieren que pase algo? Y donde estará metido Pitch?**

 **Nos leemos en los Reviews! Sera un placer contestar a todas sus dudas dentro de lo que pueda n_n**


	7. De Paso

**Y damas y caballeros, fujoshis y fundashis, niños y niñas, frikis y geeks…**

 **Bueno ya, suficiente parsimonia, finalmente es día de actualizaciones y todos sabemos lo que eso significa: es día de que todos quieran torturarme de la forma más dolorosa por la manera en que yo los hago sufrir a ustedes con cada capítulo… Ah… Amo mi trabajo en FF n_n**

 **Bueno es tarde en la noche y, por desgracia, ya comencé semestre en mi Universidad así que mañana tengo que madrugar T_T**

 **Por eso los dejare leer tranquilamente y esperare con ansias leer sus Reviews a todos:**

 **Los quiero chicos! Recuérdenlo mientras leen el capítulo de hoy ;-)**

 _Capitulo 6:_

" _De Paso"_

Hiccup tenía ya cerca de dos semanas quedándose en el pueblo con la familia Hamada. Había tenido razón, en cuanto les pregunto si podía quedarse con ellos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos; especialmente Hiro que lo arrastro de nuevo a su habitación para que siguieran jugando. Pero claro, él no se había quedado dos semanas haciendo nada.

Ahora trabajaba en la herrería, gracias a Tadashi, arreglando herramientas y haciendo herraduras para los caballos; el viejo dueño de la forja era ya demasiado viejo para hacerse cargo solo, y ahora con Hiccup Tadashi tenía más tiempo para trabajar como asistente, y aprendiz, del doctor del pueblo. De esa manera habían establecido una rutina más o menos estable; salían temprano por la mañana después de desayunar directo a la herrería, comenzaban a trabajar hasta el medio día y después Tadashi se iba directo a la casa del doctor para acompañarlo en sus visitas de consulta.

Por suerte el pequeño vikingo tenía suficiente experiencia como antiguo aprendiz de Bocón como para rendir perfectamente en su nuevo lugar de trabajo; además que arreglar palas y hacer teteras era un agradable cambio de su antigua labor de afilar espadas y hachas que pesaban demasiado.

-Oye Hiccup, ven y tomate un descanso…-Además su jefe era muy amable con él.

-Ya voy señor Levesque, solo tengo que terminar esto-Aunque él no era del tipo que le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias. Ya le faltaba poco para-

-¡HIPO!-

-¡Aoh aoh aoh!-De repente termino con una gran peso extra sobre su débil espalda y con un par de brazos apretando su igualmente débil cuello.

Resulta que la tía Caz había enviado a Hiro con algunos bizcochos para él y para su jefe, que convenientemente siempre tenía una jarra de limonada bien fría. Y como cada vez que el menor de los Hamada lo veía, en lugar de ir hacia él y saludarlo, no, esperaba encontrarlo con la guardia baja y le saltaba encima. Por suerte Hiccup ya no se iba de culo como al principio, pero ahora terminaba con un pequeño hiperactivo colgando en su espalda.

-Hola Hiro…-Por suerte bastaba con dejarlo quedarse un rato para que lo dejara trabajar.

-¿Qué haces Hipo?-Además estaba su nuevo apodo. Hiro decía que su nombre era demasiado raro y complicado de decir, así que le había puesto uno mucho más sencillo de decir y recordar. ¿Por qué era "Hipo"?, simple, ese mismo día el ojiverde había estado con mucho hipo.

-Solo algunas cosas...

-Ah sí, tu proyecto secreto-Ya hacía días que el pequeño Hamada se había dado por vencido con averiguar que era ese "algo" que a veces tenía tan ocupado a Hiccup que no lo dejaba jugar con él.

Después de la pequeña visita de Hiro llegaron un par de señores con una carreta que necesitaba que le arreglaran las ruedas así que tuvo que despachar al pequeño pelinegro para seguir trabajando. Le tomo un par de horas arreglar el eje pero pudo dejar las ruedas como nuevas, se despidió del señor Levesque y salió de la herrería.

Pero en lugar de regresar a casa tomo rumbo al bosque. Siempre iba a ver a su hermano al bosque después de trabajar; Chimuelo procuraba mantenerse oculto tanto como podía entre los árboles y la cueva, pero no por eso dejaba de cazar en el bosque o pescar en el rio, no por nada era la especie draconiana más veloz y astuta conocida. Hiccup siempre le guardaba algún bizcocho que el dragón devoraba de un bocado y se quedaba un rato con él.

Esa tarde mientras Chimuelo se quedaba a la orilla pescando salmón el ojiverde se quedo sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol pensando y preguntándose cuánto tiempo más debía quedarse. No que estuviera aburrido, que su estancia con la familia Hamada resultaba muy agradable; pero por esa misma razón resultaba dolorosa. Extrañaba a su familia, en Berk, su madre, incluso a su padre. Aun tenía mucho mundo que conocer, debía cumplir la promesa que había hecho antes de marcharse.

Pero también le había prometido al conejo quedarse a esperar y ayudarlo.

Aun no podía creer todo lo que le había dicho. Guardianes, pesadillas, espíritus; le sonaba tanto a las viejas leyendas que solían contar en Berk para asustar a los pequeños, a él principalmente.

Se despidió el dragón antes de que atardeciera y regreso al pueblo. Para esa hora tía Caz ya estaba con las últimas piezas de pan y Hiro se quedaba arriba mirando por la ventana:

-¡Hipo!-Era como un cachorro que esperaba aburrido en casa. La primera vez que Hiccup lo vio asomado por la ventana esperándolos a él y a Tadashi, se pregunto si el pequeño sería capaz de lanzarse por la misma solo para ir a jugar más rápido.

-Hola, ¿Tadashi no ha regresado?

-Noo…-Respondió con pesar el pequeño pelinegro.

A veces el mayor de los hermanos regresaba más temprano, o a veces más tarde, así que por eso nunca sabían a qué hora cenarían.

-¿Me llamaban?-Para su sorpresa Tadashi apareció a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Hiccup no podía dejar de sentirse extraño por eso; no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente fuera tan afectiva con él. Claro que estaba su madre, y Chimuelo. Pero Tadashi siempre estaba abrazándolo por los hombros o levantándolo por la espalda para sorprenderlo, incluso Hiro era igual con él.

Era una sensación extraña. Le provocaba una vacio en el estomago similar a cuando caía en picada sobre el lomo de un dragón, y a la vez un pequeño escalofrió que se iniciaba en su nuca y por toda su columna vertebral; era una sensación rara, y agradable a la vez.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, en alguna parte del mundo en mitad de una extensa cordillera el viento azotaba los picos más altos, las rocas, las plantas; todo estaba a merced del clima abrazador. Excepto en el fondo de la grieta que se extendía por kilómetros en la tierra.

Conejo se encontraba corriendo en medio de ambos muros de roca que flanqueaban cada lado de la gruta; su respiración apenas estaba agitada, era lo bastante rápido como para perder a sus perseguidores. Pero eso no era lo que quería, miro un momento para atrás y confirmo que las pesadillas aun lo seguían de cerca. Perfecto; se adelanto un poco más y se lanzo por uno de sus agujeros de madriguera. Tal y como esperaba los corceles de polvo oscuro lo siguieron por el mismo.

-Veamos que van a hacer ahora…-Esperaba alerta, nervioso por ver qué pasaba. Y efectivamente justo lo que esperaba: el polvo negro salió disparado de la tierra pero en cuanto se condenso en los caballos volvió a disolverse, solo que esta vez no pudo volver a formarse. Solo se movía perezosamente, fue fácilmente arrastrado por el fuerte viento que asolaba la cima de la montaña.

Había funcionado, Meme tenia razón pero había querido confirmarlo por sus propios ojos. No era mucho pero al menos les daba un poco mas de seguridad; ahora, mientras Sandman seguía intentando contrarrestar las pesadillas, antes de regresar con el chico dragón debía ir a buscar a Norte. Aun no había logrado dar con el guardián del asombro por ninguna parte, pero aun había un lugar al que podía ir o si no, volvería directo con el vikingo.

-Me pregunto si Hada ya habrá llegado…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mmmm…-

-Hola Hipo, ¿aburrido?-Para esas alturas el joven vikingo ya respondía a su nuevo sobrenombre sin importar quien lo dijera. Esta vez era Tadashi que estaba de pie en la entrada de la herrería mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-See, no hay nada que hacer-Por su lado Hiccup estaba inclinado sobre el junke y agitaba perezosamente de un lado a otro un martillo. Era tal su letargo que ni siquiera se digno en reaccionar cuando vio a Tadashi allí-¿Y tú?

-Hay una epidemia de buena salud por todo el pueblo-Bromeo el azabache-Así que el doctor me dejo ir temprano… ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto señalando a un bulto que había en el suelo cerca del muro.

-Ah-Esta vez Hiccup si se muto en su expresión; esa era la silla para montar a Chimuelo en la que había estado trabajando y que acababa de terminar-Si, eso, es…-Por supuesto que ni bajo tortura le diría lo que era; si le decía que era una silla de montar tendría que explicarle para que clase animal era, porque para un caballo evidentemente que no era-Eso… solo…

-Aja…-Por su lado el muchacho solo lo miraba con una mirada curiosa, no que estuviera presionando a Hiccup por una respuesta; solo le gustaba ver esa expresión de arrinconado en el ojiverde, tal vez fuera algo cruel de su parte pero le resultaba adorable. Como cuando fastidiaba a Hiro poniendo las cosas donde el no pudiera alcanzarlas.

-Es…-

¡Tilin!

¡Salvado por la campana! Literalmente; parada bajo el marco de entrada estaba una figura alta, cubierta por una gruesa capa de viaje y encapuchada. Tadashi se hizo a un lado dejándole paso al mismo tiempo que Hiccup se erguía y daba la bienvenida.

-En que puedo ayudarle…

-Necesito flechas, un par de docenas al menos-Para sorpresa de ambos hombres el extraño cliente resulto ser una chica, cuando se bajo la capucha revelo una abundante cabellera rula de un vivo color rojo. Su rostro joven sin duda algo redondeado, una nariz pequeña y respingada y un par de grandes y vivos ojos azules. De entre su ropa saco un viejo carcaj con apenas algunas flechas, claramente viejas y gastadas.

-Sí, las necesitas-Hiccup apenas tomo una de las del carcaj y esta se quebró a la mitad-Puede venir por ellas mañana…

-Vale, vendré temprano-Para cuando la chica se retiro, luego de volver a ponerse su capucha.

-Los he visto más raros-Comento Hiccup en cuanto vio que Tadashi tenía intenciones de hacer algún comentario. Por supuesto se refería a las enormes mujeres vikingas que solían ir a que les afilara sus hachas-Créeme…

-Bueno te dejo trabajar entonces…-Se despidió el mayor-Iré a darle una mano a tía Caz.

-Nos vemos luego…

El resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquilo, las puntas de flecha eran fáciles de hacer así que acabo temprano lo que significaba poder ir más temprano con su hermano y probar la silla de montar. Aunque caminar entre el bosque con ella resultaba algo incomodo, y además lo hacia un blanco fácil para Chimuelo. Una vez más termino en el suelo aplastado por el enorme reptil negro y bañado en baba de dragón.

-Hahaha ya bueno haha basta basta-Le tomo un poco de esfuerzo pero logro quitarse al furia nocturna de encima sobornándolo con un bizcocho-Ahora amigo, tengo algo mas para ti…

Ponerle la silla de montar resulto más sencillo de lo que esperaba y, para su alivio, le quedaba a justa. Chimuelo estuvo olfateando las correas y moviendo las patas y alas pero no le estorbaba en lo más mínimo; por supuesto, en cuanto el dragón descubrió para que era quiso comenzar a volar de inmediato. Pero Hiccup no quería arriesgarse a que los vieran a pleno día. Por eso esperarían hasta después del atardecer, después de todo siempre habían preferido volar de noche.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Tadashi relájate, tal vez solo se le hizo tarde-Era ya bien entrada la noche y en el interior de la casa la tía Caz iba de la cocina al comedor preparando la mesa para cenar, al igual que Hiro que cargaba los platos desde la alacena al comedor. El único que no hacía nada era el mayor de los hermanos que estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia la calle, atento a cualquier señal del pequeño ojiverde enclenque.

-Cuando fui a verlo no tenía nada que hacer-Rebatió el pelinegro.

-Ignóralo tía-Por su lado el hermano menor tercio por dejarlo en paz-Siempre se pone así cuando le gusta, será más grande pero sigue siendo un mimado…

En situaciones normales Tadashi habría discutido acerca de quién era el niño mimado, pero no esta vez. Solo pudo limitarse a suspirar pesadamente mientras miraba a hacia la… Genial, ahora comenzaba a alucinar, podría jurar que vio algo pasar frente a la luna. Nahh, seguramente solo fue un murciélago.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La luna llena en el cielo estrellado y el viento silbando en sus oídos. Hiccup no cambiaria aquella sensación por nada en el mundo; poder volar en el lomo de su hermano era increíble. Y su silla funcionaba a la perfección, era cómoda y lo aseguraba a no caer. Aunque adoraba estar allí arriba, donde sus preocupaciones no podían alcanzarlo, tampoco quería preocupar los Hamada así que solo daría una vuelta más al valle y se regresaría al pueblo.

Lo que no sabía era que mientras aterrizaban en un claro cercano, ambos eran seguidos por dos figuras ocultas entre las sombras con sus ojos fijos en el pequeño chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes:

-¿Segura que es él?-Pregunto una de las figuras.

-Está junto a un dragón-Respondió la otra-Dudo que haya muchos jinetes de esos por aquí…

-Entonces vamos-Insto la figura más alta, pasando por alto el sarcasmo-Hay que hablar con él antes de que regrese al pueblo; sería muy peligroso si lo dejamos…

Y sus preocupaciones no eran para menos. Después de todo esa mañana habían visto toda una tropa de hombres en el camino hacia el pueblo, y de algo estaban seguros: no iban en son de paz.

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y biennnnn? ¿Si gusto? ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Muy corto? ¿Aceptable? ¿Largo? ¿Tortuoso?**

 **La verdad intento llevar la historia con un ritmo lento hehehe Todo sea para hacerla más amena, divertida, dramática y yo pueda conseguir los mil Reviews que tan codiciosamente quiero n_n**

 **Hahaha en serio chicos, recuerden que los review son parte vital de la dieta de un escritor y si tienen alguna idea, pregunta, sugerencia, o simplemente quieren que pase algo más adelante en la historia no duden en decírmelo. Adoro escribir para los demás y mas aun charlar con los lectores n_n**

 **Nos leemos en otro capi y en sus Reviews!**


	8. Reunion

**¡LADYS AND GENTLEMANS! Una vez mas es esa hermosa época en la que se me ocurre dar señales de vida y actualizar mis fics hehehehe yo sería algo así como un paciente en coma que mueve el meñique de su pie derecho en la cama del hospital n_n Ok eso sonó algo exagerado, que tal soy esa increíble vez en que lanzas la moneda y esta queda de pie jojojojojo eso suena mejor**

 **-Thomas: Podrías dejar las analogías de lado y presentar el capitulo**

 **-Los demás: eso eso!**

 **ush, están peor que el encargado de censura**

 **-Thomas: ese también soy yo**

 **Púdrete…**

 ***Todos lo agarran y golpean y amordazan***

 **-Thomas: ahora, dejando nuestra parte dramática de lado, Chris´ te importa.**

 **-Chris: Cof cof *modo narrador de telenovela***

 **En el capitulo anterior, sabemos que los guardianes fueron atacados y forzados a huir, el hombre de la luna guardo silencio luego de emitir su ultima orden de buscar ayuda. Hiccup, a quien Conejo escogió, estuvo quedándose en un pequeño pueblo la amable familia Hamada…**

 **-Yo: ¡PERO HOY!**

 **-Los demás:** _ **Debimos doparlo…**_

 **¿Qué clase de desgarradores sucesos nos esperan en-**

 **Thomas: ¡ATRAPENLO! *Le saltan encima y comienzan a pelear en una nube de polvo* bueno mejor nos ahorramos toda la cizaña melodramática del perro y pasamos a leer. Por favor disfrútenlo.**

 _Capitulo 7:_

" _Agrupándose"_

Jack no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido que refugiarse de una tormenta. El siempre lo llevaba sin problemas, pero últimamente se había tornado muy impredecible casi agresivo. Y contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar: él no controlaba el clima. Si, podía crear pequeñas ventiscas o nevadas, pero en realidad el solo provocaba un poco de frio, el suficiente para la nieve, y luego el clima por si solo se tornaba así.

-Ah, que clima más malo-Pero mover semejantes nubes de tormenta y el aguacero que les arreciaba fuera de la cueva era sencillamente impensable.

-Así no llegaremos nunca…-Jack solo pudo desquitarse congelando un charque que había cerca.

Tenían cerca ya de un mes de estar juntos. Norte le había dicho que en su situación lo mejor que podían hacer era ir a pie, a pesar de que el clima parecía empeñarse en intentar detenerlos. Según el guardián del asombro debían encontrarse pronto con los demás guardianes, al menos esas habían sido sus palabras; en palabras de Jack solo estaban andando hasta que dieran con alguno por casualidad.

Pero discutir con Norte no tenía ningún sentido, el espíritu sencillamente era demasiado taimado como para seguir las discusiones del espíritu de invierno. A pesar de contar con solo un brazo ahora, se entretenía tallando una pequeña pieza de madera en su mano, y su brazo derecho ya se había curado. Ahora solo le queda medio brazo mutilado oculto en la manga de su abrigo rojo.

-¿Ya escampo?-Pregunto en cuanto vio a Jack volver adentro de la cueva donde ardía un mísero fuego.

-Ni un poco…-Gruño el joven sentándose en una roca. Quiso desquitarse golpeando el suelo con su callado, pero-

-¡AUCH! ¡ESO DUELE!-En lugar del duro piso de roca lo que su callado golpeo fue la dura cabeza de conejo que venia asomando por una de sus madrigueras.

-¡Conejo!-Ambos peliblancos se sorprendieron de ver al espíritu de la pascua salir tan de la nada, que intentara desquitarse con Jack no era nuevo. Norte solo espero a que los dos terminaran de "saludarse", no era un secreto lo poco que se soportaban entre si esos dos, para preguntarle a Conejo que había ocurrido con él.

-Supongo que lo mismo que a ti y a Hada…-Respondió el mamífero sentándose junto al fuego-De repente toda La Madriguera fue invadida por esas cosas negras y destruyeron todo, apenas si pude salir de allí.

-Aff, mi taller también quedo desecho, hasta el trineo-Acoto; tuvo que morderse el labio con solo recordar lo que paso con los Yetis.

-Meme los llama "Pesadillas"-Prosiguió Conejo, ganándose una fija mirada de los otros dos espíritus presentes-Me lo encontré hace poco, dice que de alguna forma Pitch logro corromper su polvo dorado; ahora en lugar de dar buenos sueños da, bueno… Pesadillas.

-Espera, Pitch Black el Coco, ¿en serio?-Mientras Jack dejaba en evidencia su incredulidad ante el coco, Conejo se llevo los dedos al entrecejo para frotarlo.

-Norte dime que este chiquillo solo está aquí porque te lo encontraste de casualidad-Que solo le falta ponerse de rodillas y rogar porque…

-Claro que no, Jack es a quien escogí-

Porque no fuera eso…

-¡¿Es que perdiste la razón?!-No se corto ni un poco en reclamarle-¡Habiendo tantas opciones! Tenias que elegir a este niñato engreído…

Tanto norte como Jack tuvieron que soportar la perorata del conejo por un rato mas hasta que finalmente se calmo y medio acepto, a la fuerza de la terquedad del espíritu de la navidad, que Jack Frost seria parte de todo aquello:

-Encantado de trabajar contigo… Canguro-Y por supuesto que el peliblanco menor no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad para fastidiar al guardián de la esperanza. Pero, dejando de lado la molesta sonrisa de Jack, no pudo dejar de pensar: Hada y él ya habían escogido a alguien, y seguramente Meme también lo habría hecho ya, y los tres eran humanos, prácticamente unos niños pero…

-Entonces Conejo, ¿a qué esperas para llevarnos con él resto?-

… ¿pero, serian capaces de ver a Jack Frost?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Cuando Norte le dijo al guardián de la esperanza que los llevara hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes, Jack pensó que se refería simplemente a que los guiara hasta allí el resto del camino. Pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba deslizándose por un túnel entre la tierra con Norte detrás suyo gritando como un niño que se ha lanzado en trineo por una pendiente. Y él, por ridículo que pudiera sonar viniendo de alguien que vuela, ya estaba aguantando las ganas de vomitar desde la quinta curva.

No muy lejos Conejo les seguía la pista, feliz de tener algo para fastidiar después a ese mocoso de pelo blanco. Y por desgracia, para Jack al menos, el lugar a donde se dirigían estaba "algo", por no entrar en detalles, lejos. El dichoso paseo en túnel se le hizo eterno y apostaría su cayado a que estrellarse contra el pise por caer del techo no fue ningún "accidente".

Ya se la cobraría después a ese tonto con cola de algodón, en cuanto se recuperara del mareo…

-¡Quita de encima!-Y se sacara a Norte de su espalda.

Cuando finalmente estuvo sobre sus pies pudo fijarse mejor en el lugar donde habían caído. Era algo así como una caverna, de las cuales comenzaba a hartarse, solo que mucho más grande e iluminada. No, no era ninguna formación rocosa, era el interior de alguna construcción, como un salón comunal o una iglesia tal vez, era una estancia toda circular con columnas en los muros que sostenían la bóveda sobre sus cabezas, no había ninguna ventana y una rustica puerta de madera, grande y pesada, daba una horrible sensación de encierro. A pesar de que había otras puertas más pequeñas alrededor.

Sin embargo las antorchas apostadas en los muros y el gran candelabro que colgaba del centro de la bóveda, con sus velas encendidas alcanzaban a iluminar todo y a todos los que allí estaban:

-¡Jack, Conejo, Norte!-Hada fue directo a ellos en cuanto los vio, casi se cae al suelo cuando vio el estado del espíritu de la navidad-Oh Lunar, Norte tu-

-Estoy bien estoy bien…-Atajo el peliblanco restándole importancia-¿Y ustedes?

-Meme fue a ayudarme cuando atacaron el palacio-Narro con dolor-Mis hadas, todas…

-Ya ya, está bien, las rescataremos-A pesar de toda la situación, Jack observo admirado como Norte no dejaba que su seguridad flaqueara y sin ninguna duda transmitía esa misma confianza con una radiante sonrisa. Junto a Jack, Sandman le jalaba la manga y le interrogaba con la mirada:

-¿Qué? ¿No esperabas verme por aquí?-Bromeo; de todos los guardianes, Sandman era con el que mejor se llevaba. El pequeño hombrecito dorado solo le dedico una sonría como saludo.

-Hada…-Conejo se paro junto a ella con expresión alarmada-¿Dónde está Hiccup?

-Tranquilo, esta por allá-Pero quien le respondió no fue la guardiana de los recuerdos, sino una muchacha alta con vestido verde y una abundante cabellera roja-Pero no lo molestes.

-¿Disculpa?-Era obvio que jamás un humano le había hablado así a Conejo. Pero, como siempre, Norte se encargo de calmar a todos:

-Y esta encantadoramente directa señorita es…-

-Norte, Conejo, les presento a Merida-La pelirroja les dedico un asentimiento de la cabeza como saludo-Meri, ellos son Norte y Conejo, los otros dos guardianes.

- _"¿Merida?"_ -

-Un placer conocerte-Mientras que el saludo de Norte era honesto, el de Conejo salió algo forzado. Pero la risa de Merida en cuanto lo escucho le hizo olvidarlo de antes, era obvio que esa chica tenía una actitud muy particular-¿Y el tuyo Meme?

-…-Por medio de sus habituales figuras de arena, el guardián de los sueños les dijo que su elegido estaba descansando en otra estancia; cosa que habría llamado la atención de Jack, si hubiera estado prestando atención pero sus ojos estaban fijos en otra cosa. Allí, al fondo de la gran estancia, sentado junto a enorme roca negra había un chico con la cara oculta entre sus piernas; desde su posición era difícil saber si dormía o no, por lo demás el espíritu de invierno sentía una gran curiosidad con respecto a esa persona.

Sin duda alguna fue directo a él, total, si era humano estaba seguro de que no podría verlo. Solo le tiraría un poco de nieve encima y-

-¡WOHHHH!-Lo único que no esperaba era terminar siendo golpeado por esa… ¿roca?-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

-Tranquilo-Por un instante estuvo a punto de gritarle que era imposible calmarse frente a una lagartija gigante con alas, pero entonces reparo en que el misterioso muchacho no se lo decía a él.

Hiccup se levanto y calmo a chimuelo pasándole la mano por el cuello, su hermano reacciono y retrocedió un par de pasos. El vikingo solo le dirigió una mirada a Jack antes de comenzar a caminar con calma hacia una de las puertas que había entre las columnas y atravesarla junto a Chimuelo.

-Jack, estas bien…

-¿Hada que paso?-Mientras Norte y Conejo lo ayudaban a levantarse, el guardián de la esperanza pregunto por el vikingo. Los tres recién llegados pudieron ver una mueca agria y pesarosa instalarse en el rostro de Tooth; pero fue Merida quien les conto todo.

-La noche que nos encontramos con ellos una tropa de hombres ataco la aldea en donde estaban quedándose-Apenas menciono esto Jack pudo sentir como las manos de conejo se tensaban-Tranquilo, ellos habían estado volando así que estaban en el bosque. El problema es que, luego de que Hada le explicara quienes éramos y que debíamos irnos comenzamos a escuchar como atacaban la aldea. Ellos quisieron ir a ayudar pero… ni siquiera podíamos movernos.

-Las pesadillas aparecieron de repente-Prosiguió Hada. Norte noto como Merida frotaba inconscientemente su brazo, seguramente tenía un pesar más grande de lo que mostraba ese recuerdo a simple vista-Eran demasiadas, pero fue gracias a Chimuelo que logramos escapar…

-Afff…-Conejo dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones en un pesado suspiro-Iré a hablar con él…

Normalmente Jack habría aprovechado el momento para lanzar algún comentario mordaz, como "Deja que te rasque la panza" o "El papel de padre preocupan no te queda"… Pero esta vez no. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada de ese chico. Sus ojos, de un verde impresionante, estaban rojos e irritados, su mirada y toda su expresión destilaban cansancio puro. Resultaba obvio que había estado llorando, y mucho. Pero, más inquietante aun, estaba seguro de que esa mirada, triste y dolida, se había clavado con la suya durante un instante.

No eran ojos vacios que casualmente miraban en su dirección…

-…-

-¿Dijiste algo Jack?-A su lado Norte seguía escuchando a Hada.

-Él… Él, me vio…-

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mmmm-Como le hacían falta esas horas de sueño. Ahora se sentía mucho mas repuesta, aunque ahora era su estomago quien pedía atención a gritos. Se sentó al borde de la cama y miro a su alrededor, el candelabro en el techo iluminaba todo perfectamente con una luz tan blanca que hacía que su pelo luciera plateado.

En cuanto salió se encontró a Meme y a Merida sentados en una mesa en una estancia un poco más grande que parecía cumplir el lugar de cocina. Habia una gran horno al fondo, varias alacenas y una mesa de madera en el centro, y al igual que su habitación era completamente iluminada por una luz blanca desde el techo.

-Buenos días…-Saludo sin poder contener un bostezo al final.

-Buen día dormilona-Merida le dedico una sonrisa y Meme la saludo con la mano. Frente a ellos Pascal la saludaba con la cola desde la madera.

-Con que aquí estabas...-Y a juzgar por las uvas, la naranja y las fresas-¿Y no podías esperarme para desayunar?

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto la pelirroja mientras le ponía un plato con pan y queso al frente.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Como si nada hubiera pasado-Respondió con suficiencia la arquera. Mientras ellas charlaban llegaron Norte y Hada. En cuanto el espíritu navideño reparo en ellas las saludo con efusividad para luego decirles que quería hablar con todos en el salón principal.

Una vez más Jack estaba de regreso en la enorme estancia donde habían aparecido la noche anterior. Además también estaban Hada y Conejo, junto al mismo chico de antes con su enorme dragón mascota. Toda la noche había estado esperando a que saliera, quería verlo y confirmar que él también podía verlo; pero Hiccup, que fue como Hade le dijo que se llamaba, apenas si levantaba la mirada y no se atrevía a acercarse por culpa del reptil súper desarrollado.

Estaba a punto de lanzarle una bola de nieve a Conejo, solo para entretenerse en algo, cuando por una de las puertas salió Norte seguido de Sandman, la pelirroja de antes y una chica rubia con la trenza más grande de la historia en toda la humanidad.

-Bien-Comenzó el ruso dando una palmada-Antes de explicar toda la situación y porque nos hemos reunido aquí, me gustaría que todos nos presentáramos para comenzar las cosas bien…-Conejo y Jack se golpearon la frente al mismo tiempo; el mundo al borde del caos y Norte se comportaba como maestro de escuela.

-Eh, hola…-Saludo la rubia de trenza-Me llamo Rapunzel.

-Merida Dunbront-El apellido de la pelirroja le sonaba de alguna parte. Cuando llego el turno del chico de ojos verdes, Jack se descubrió a si mismo conteniendo la respiración expectante:

-Hiccup-Respondió sencillamente, entonces paso su mano por la cabeza del dragón a su lado-Y el es mi hermano Chimuelo.

- _"¿Hermano?"_ -Mientras Jack se preguntaba aquello en su cabeza, no se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. Para cuando lo hizo, su garganta se seco y por primera vez en siglos se sintió temblar en sudor frio-J-Jack Frost.

Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup… Todos ellos…

¿Podían verlo?

 _Continuara…_

 **Ok tal vez quedo algo corto… Está bien está bien quedo muy corto, pero no quiero forzar las cosas entre Hiccup y Jack, y dentro de poco tendremos un poco de acción con el malvado de Pitch, y también algunos roces internos. ¿Qué paso con Mim? ¿Por quienes fueron elegidas Merida y Punzi? ¿Cómo reaccionara Jack ante Hiccup? ¿Pueden verlo? ¡¿Cómo es posible?!**

 **Jajajaja bueno dejando toda la diversión de lado un momento me gustaría recordarles chicos que mi meta por los fics es de conseguir los mil Reviews. Y si, se que para ustedes no es ninguna obligación dejar un review pero la razón por la que yo y todos los demás Ficker los pedimos es porque en el momento en que decidimos subir nuestras historias a la pagina dejamos de escribir solo para nosotros. Comenzamos a escribir para ustedes también y los Reviews son una forma de decirnos que nuestro trabajo si sirve para algo. Un fic sin review es un fic que nadie lee, por eso muchos pierden el interés y los dejan de lado.**

 **No digo que vaya a dejar el fic así o que el mío sea tan genial que todos deberían leerlo, solo digo que sus Reviews son un gran apoyo para mi como escritor ya que es algo que disfruto hacer.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
